Love in a Danger Zone
by PrettyGirlHate
Summary: Leon Chases after Ingrid Hunnigan, while Ada ties up some loose ends with Wesker. Leon, Hunnigan, Ada, Wesker, Claire, Sherry, and Hunk.
1. Chapter 1

Love in a Danger Zone.

Chapter One:

Into the sunrise and a new beginning.

The Jet Ski swung in toward the shoreline, sliding up on the beach of Spain. A much more lively part, thank Heavens. Leon half stood up, Ashley dodging his butt by turning her head, her nose wrinkling slightly. He spoke back to her.

"All right. This ride is officially over."

He jested, then waited for her to dismount and he followed suit. His radio screeched and he answered it to see Hunnnigan on the other line.

"Leon."

"Changed your mind about giving me your number already?"

"Stop it, Leon. The president would like to speak to his daughter."

Leon nodded, and then looked over to Ashley.

"Hey…it's for you…" He held the radio to her and she gently cradled it and upon seeing her father's face, she lit up like a candle.

"Daddy!?"

"Ashley! You're ok."

From there, Leon allowed their privacy and he scanned the area. He couldn't WAIT to get back to the U.S.

After a few minutes they finished up and she handed the radio back to him.

"Hunnigan?"

"Leon! The rendezvous point should be in sight. Look for a military transport vehicle. From there you'll be taken to León for a brief quarantine."

"León, eh?"

"I know. Ironic isn't it?"

Leon paused, then smirked, which meant he had something up his sleeve.

"Yeah…kind of like how Hunnigan sounds a lot like Honey-Bun… I might get them mixed up sometime…"

He said coolly and she blushed, but recovered quickly with.

"…Need I remind you that you ARE still on Duty? Now quit fooling around, before you miss the transport."

"Yeah. Yeah, Honey-Bun, I won't be late for supper this time I promise."

He grinned wide.

"In-subor-din-ation."

Hunnigan reminded him in a sing-song voice and his grin grew wider with a laugh.

"Over and Out."

He clipped his radio back on his belt and took Ashley's hand.

"What was that all about?" Ashley asked with a raised brow, wondering what was so funny.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Nothing doesn't make you blush…"

"I blushed?" He stopped and turned back to her.

"Yeah!" She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Heh." Leon grunted with an amused tone, before tugging Ashley along.

"C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Isn't there supposed to be a helicopter or something?"

"Well…there was, but it was blown up…"

Leon answered sternly. It was terrible what happened to Mike.

"Oh…So now what?"

"Now, we look for a truck to take us to the U.S. Embassy in León for quarantine."

"Quarantine?"

"Yeah…" He didn't feel like explaining, he was very tired and sure enough, here came the truck.

"Leon! There it is!"

"C'mon, let's go…"

And off they went…

It was a quiet cab ride back to his apartment. After speaking to the President and assuring him that he was just doing his job, President Graham insisted he take an extra two weeks vacation, along with his monthly leave. _*Great a month and a half off…* _Leon thought with a sigh. He was ready for action again. All this pent up energy was starting to get to him.

Going inside his apartment, it all looked different. So bland, and colorless, oh, how he hated it. He glanced to his answering machine which was blinking. Dropping his bag near by, he hit the button to play the messages. First up, was his mother leaving the same old messages she always did when he ran off to save the world. Smiling and shaking his head, he started unpacking. The next one was unexpected. Claire Redfield.

"Leon… I was hoping to catch you sooner. There is something I need to… Look, just call me. Its urgent." And she hung up. Raising a blonde brow after listening to her message he muttered…

"I wonder what that's all about."

He would let the rest of the messages play through then call her. The last one was from his Superior.

"Leon! Where the HELL are you!? I want your ass in this station before 19:00 hours!"

"What the?!" Leon was shocked, wondering what the hell he did now. He looked to his watch, which read _*18:31*. _

"Shit!" Leon grabbed his jacket and out the door he went.

Upon arriving at the station he bailed out of the Jeep, glancing to his watch as he walked toward the station door. _*18:49*_

"Well, it's before Seven O'clock." He muttered and pushed the door open and through another, shaking his head slightly on the brink of grumbling. Suddenly the lights were bright and his ears filled with.

"SURPRISE!"

He came to a halt to see everyone there and the bland department all decorated. A smile came to his lips as he mentally cursed his superior. Captain Charles Briggs.

Glancing up to the banner, it read "Welcome Home." And he was glad to be home, for sure.

"Welcome home, Leon." The captain said, stepping out from the crowd.

"You're a bastard…" Leon said back before they embraced in a guy to guy hug. The hug was kind of firm, but short, nothing sexual about it.

"It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back…Hey, have you seen Hunnigan anywhere?" Leon asked, while snagging a beer, popping it open, and then looked to Capt. Briggs.

"Yes, actually I did…somewhere…" Briggs looked around, squinting his eyes to see a little better in the distance.

"There she is! Over there with Detective Halls. He's sweet on her, ya know?"

Leon took a swig of his beer, not happy to hear that one, but he nodded his head.

"Oh yeah? She sweet on him?"

"Nah, you know Hunnigan…" Briggs leaned over to Leon and muttered. "She's a bit of a Cock-Shut."

Leon couldn't help but crack a smile until those pale, aqua-blue eyes landed on the two.

Halls would lean over to whisper something to her, trying to be sensual. There was no need to whisper, and Leon could tell Ms. Ingrid Hunnigan wasn't all that wooed by him. _*Should I interfere, or not?*_

Briggs smiled.

"Aaaaaaahhhh… I get it… You're sweet on her too, aren't ya?"

Briggs gave a playful nudge.

"Maybe a little." Leon agreed with a confessing grin.

Briggs chuckled.

_*If I could just get the goon off her back… without being obvious.*_

Leon thought, and as if Briggs read his mind…

"Heh, no worries there, M'boy."

Leon looked at him, knitting his brows together.

"Detective Halls!"

Halls looked over, while Leon nonchalantly took another swig of his beer.

"I'd like to talk to you." Briggs said and motioned Halls toward his office, before he looked back to Leon mouthing the words 'you're on.'

Leon grinned before taking yet another drink of his beer trying to think of something to do briefly while getting closer to her. She remained seated on the same desk, gazing about the crowd and too soon enough, here came Lieutenant Crow. The brunette, middle aged woman slid right in next to Hunnigan with a smile and the two started casual chatter. Leon couldn't quite understand what the conversation was about without reading their lips which he decided against for should they catch him… So, he simply inched his way closer to them occasionally being stopped by someone to congratulate him on the prior events, which he accepted modestly.

Finally getting to a point where he was within ear shot of Michelle Crow and Hunnigan he stopped. He had his back to them and started listening in on the conversation carefully.

"-over six years, I believe. If you include Raccoon City… Poor guy." Lt. Crow explained.

"Yes… I think I read that on his report… It must have been horrifying. I believe it was his first day too..."

"Yeah, that it was… Some call him a Hero, others just call him an over achiever…"

"People can be rude…"

Hunnigan paused, and then glanced up, seeing Leon right there. She blushed, but he seemed oblivious.

"How long have you been on the force, Michelle?"

Hunnigan asked as her light brown eyes slid away from Leon and back to Michelle.

"Oh, about eighteen years…"

"Wow… and you said Leon was an over achiever…"

"Yes, but look at him. He'll at least keep his good looks once he gets to be my age..."

"You think so? But I-"

Their conversation was cut off when Leon got a familiar slap on the back.

"Hey, Man! Glad to have you back!"

Leon grunted and it was all he could do to keep from grumbling the man's name."

"Cole…"

"That's right, man! What's up!?"

Cole Ledger… The biggest fuck up on the force and too damned dumb to realize it or too afraid to admit it. He was a 5'11 Portuguese fellow who fumbled through his work, barely making it with a badge, and an insult to any officer. When one of his reports that had a smiley face drawn on it and landed in Briggs' office, the Captain had been looking for a reason to discharge him.

"Same old…"

Leon grumbled back coldly, before he went to take another swig of his beer, but about choked it up with another slap on the back from Cole.

"Dude! That's Hunnigan."

Leon glanced over to Cole with narrowed eyes.

_*What's with these walking hard-ons?*_

Leon thought, as he looked at Cole who was biting his lower lip.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm… That is one FINE, and I mean F-I-N-E, piece of ass…Dayum!"

Leon gave Cole a blank stare of disgust before shaking his head and chuckled to himself.

"Hey, Cole. Look. I see some of your relatives…"

"Huh!? Where!?" Cole started to look by the door before Leon buckled Cole's knee with his own and lifted Cole right into the large garbage bin there fluently, before closing the lid tightly.

"Asshole…" Leon grumbled then turned, changing his location and casually finishing his beer only to grab another. He noticed Hunnigan was no longer at the desk. He lifted his head to confirm her move, and then just as he started searching for her, he heard her voice behind him.

"Leon?"

He whirled around and grinned at her.

"Heeeey, Hunnigan." He looked around.

"You caught me off guard…"

"Funny, I wasn't trying." She presented him a polite smile. He looked at her, not sure what to say for once. Of course she had her specs on, but he remembered vividly what she looked like without them. She glanced away, also thinking of something to say.

"So…are you enjoying yourself so far?"

She asked, glancing up to him again.

"Eh…Social gatherings are kind of awkward for me… I do much better with one on ones."

He sneaked a cool peek at her with a slight smirk. Of course his words were innocent, but the look in his eyes ran much deeper than that, and nearly made her flush. She took a breath to say something, but her brain went numb. Leon casually made the save for her…

"So, Hunnigan…" He set his beer down, not really wanting it anyway, and turned to her fully, possibly a little closer.

"I'm uh…officially off duty…" Is all he had to say, and she finished it with a bored tone…

"And you want my number? Right?"

He folded his arms with a grin and puffed up his chest a little.

"Correctamondo."

"… I suppose I have no other retreat…"

He raised a brow as she pulled a card from her pocket and handed it to him.

"My home phone is on the back."

He examined it, and then smiled to her.

"I have some things to take care of at home and its getting late…"

"It's Friday!" Leon protested.

She simply smiled and waved him off, and then went out the door. He tucked the card safely away, and then commenced mingling with the others pleasantly. He got what he wanted…For once.

Her eyes closed as she gave a sigh of relief for finally finishing this mission. She was almost free of her debt to Wesker. The heat and light of the rising sun's rays hit her face and her eyes opened again, gazing into the sun as it peeked through the clouds.

_*A new beginning for me. Perhaps I can try to change my ways and get out of this business of Dog-eat-dog. I'll give this sample to Wesker and be on my way. I never understood why Wesker never informed me of the details as to what he's up to and why, but frankly, I don't want to know. Like he said to me before… "The less you know, the longer your life span…" I just hope that rule applies to everyone, especially Leon, even though I don't know why I've kept him alive. He has saved my life more times than I can count. Sometimes I wonder if there could ever be something stable between us, but then the reality of it is a gut-wrenching blow, knowing that it never could. I would end up getting him killed. Good guys and bad girls never find piece until someone gets hurt, and too frequently enough, it's the good guy. *_

The chopper landed and Ada hopped out, hauling the sample case with her. After reaching her quarters she slipped out of those painful shoes and untied the dress, letting it fall to the ground as she stepped into the shower to wash away Spain; however there was only one thing that couldn't be simply washed away and that was a pair of Aqua-Blues and those blonde locks that belonged to her long time flame, Leon S. Kennedy.

_* There were times where I though about sneaking in a one night visit, but Leon is no slouch. If I were to step into his life, if only for a night, he would never let me leave. * _

Leon pushed all the right buttons for Ada. It was his lovers' touch, his conscious, a Lion's heart of gold, and a genuine kindness. Leon was the total contrast of Ada, down to the physical features.

_* I shouldn't have let him go. I've often wondered what could have happened if I'd have just let him pull me up onto that platform six years ago…and then I realize that I would have had to lie to him and become someone and something I'm not and never could be and I'd rather allow him to gain a general idea of who I am and what I do, rather than totally mislead him, but it all comes back to me not taking him from a much more deserving prospect. I may not have great morals, but fairness-* _

Ada's thoughts were broken when she heard someone enter her quarters. Silently stepping out of the shower, using the running water as cover, she grabbed her 9mm Punisher, which still had a few rounds loaded. She heard the footsteps near the sample case just outside the bathroom door. With no hesitation she stepped out of the bathroom in all of her wet and nude glory, placing the pistol's barrel against the unknown intruder's head.

"Touch it, and I'll-" She looked to see she was holding Wesker at gunpoint. He smirked rising to stand erect.

"You'll what?" He was tempted to turn to her, well aware of her nakedness. She said nothing, but kept the gun at his temple.

"Lower your weapon, Ms. Wong." He slowly slid those dark sunglasses to expose normal blue eyes and looked at her…

"I don't' know… I like it right where it is…" She said in a semi serious voice, but Wesker knew her better as he slid those eyes over to her and smiled, turning to her fully, his eyes taking her perfect and beautiful naked form with the acceptation of the scar on her stomach, but no matter, he had no shame. His brows raised and he smiled, as if admitting he was impressed with her endowments, but he wasn't happy about a gun being in his face, so he reached up to her wrist and moved it away and down. He stepped in a little closer to her and she simply gave up, but her eyes screamed defiance. He enjoyed sparking that particular fire in her eyes, which excited him, causing him to move in on her for a welcome back celebration for two. His arm fell around her waist, pulling her semi-wet form against his suit-clad form roughly and his lips captured hers in that same aggressive manor. She had no choice in the matter and she figured this would be a farewell-fuck.

_*Last time, Wesker. * _

She thought before she dropped the pistol from her hand and it slid up his arm. Her bare right leg sliding up his outer thigh, which caused him to break the kiss…

"A little more welcoming than usual, Ms. Wong." He mentioned.

Ada simply shrugged it off, taking his lips this time, which he broke the kiss again, denying her control… He gripped her arm and slung her around, aiming her at the bed and pushed her back. She bounced when she hit, but regained composure, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Meanwhile, Wesker used that distraction to begin removing his garments. Suit jacket first, which was tossed to the side on the floor, while he loosened his tie, he looked at her as she looked up at him.

"If you're in such a hurry, there is something you can do while I remove these contraptions…" Ada was pretty sure she knew what he meant and was considering playing stupid; however, Wesker's pressing gaze told her to waste no more time as he stepped in front of her. With a bored look, she reached up, undoing the buckle of his belt, then the black pants, tugging them down a bit before reaching in for his member. She glanced up at him, but he paid no mind to what she was doing. Frankly, he didn't care. He knew she's used her body for her job before, this shouldn't be anything new to her, and it wasn't, but a sign of appreciation would have been nice.

_*Then again, maybe I'm asking too much. Of all the times Albert and I have had our rounds, this one was the most difficult. Did he even feel anything? * _

She then took the head of his piece into her mouth, daintily sucking on it. Her eyes were open as to make it seem more like a chore or job than for fun. Enveloping more of his shaft with the warm caverns of her mouth, she didn't even hear a moan, sigh, or catch in his breath, but she continued anyway, and she allowed her thoughts to roam.

_* I wonder if he even feels this… He seems too distracted with that one sleeve button to even care that I'm sucking him off… I know someone who probably would show his utmost appreciation… Leon. The things I would enjoy doing to that man!* _

From there she imagined that Wesker was Leon. She glanced up at his face and for some reason she now had his attention. Her eyes closed pleasurably, while she took in most of his length. She felt a bare hand touch her shoulder and made herself hear a moan that sounded much like Leon, thus, encouraging her more so. She drew in a bit tighter around his piece and her head began to bob back and forth and the hand on her shoulder squeezing her slightly. Replacing Wesker with Leon was certainly making this chore much more fun.

She took in the length of his shaft before slowly drawing back out, with her tongue writhing against the underside as she did and soon she was taking in his length again, drawing in as tightly as she could. She could just imagine Leon's facial expression: Flaxen brows knitted together, his cheeks slightly flushed, perhaps even exposing teeth through parted lips, ultimately a cool, satisfied look. She could imagine him running a hand through her raven locks, gently caressing her hair, but dare not hold her head, because he'd be enjoying it too much.

Too soon enough, Wesker pushed her back by her shoulder. She was torn from her chore and her fantasy shattered upon seeing Wesker there, motioning for her to turn around, but she obeyed. On her hands and knees with Wesker aiming for her warm center from behind. She cringed at the thought, but at least she didn't have to see his "O" face.

_*Sometimes I would purposely try to give him a thrilling climax just to get some enjoyment out of this…* _

She thought, but at least she didn't have to see his face at all, which gave her the chance to pick up the pieces to her shattered dream world of making love to Leon. Once again pretending it was him she was teasing with her rump, swaying slightly as he neared her. Placing his hand on her hip at first only rather than entering her so forcefully, she imagined Leon would caress her bum a bit more, potentially even return the oral favor. With that in mind, Ada moaned as Wesker slammed into her snatch with such aggression that caused her recoil forward, but by keeping Leon in her mind, she slid back onto his length while a right hand squeezed her bum. She slowly started to revolve against him, and he pushed forward to meet her in the middle and he shoved every last millimeter of himself into her deeper, which caused another moan to erupt from her vocal cords. She wiggled her butt farther back against him and he grunted, only what she heard was Leon.

"Oh… Ada." And she released a hum of pure bliss and started to move her rump in a circular fashion as he started to move in and out of her slowly while squeezing her butt more aggressively and slammed into her, filling her up, before slipping back out and slamming back into her with a nice slap of flesh from his thighs and her rump.

"Do it again…." Ada begged Leon, wanting him to fill her again and Wesker was happy to oblige…

Afterward, he grabbed a hold of her hips tightly and proceeded to slam into her again and again until finally reaching his climax, slowly revolving in and out of her while coming down from it and soon after Ada pulled away from him and collapsed on her bed with thoughts of Leon caressing her bare skin and curling up behind her, practically ignoring Wesker as he told her to get cleaned up and meet him in his office. She waved him off and while he got dressed she let the rest of her fantasy play out until he was gone, then back to the shower she went. The water had run cold by now; then again, a cold shower would do her some Justice…


	2. Chapter 2

Love in a Danger Zone.

Chapter Two:

Her Turmoil.

The following morning Leon woke up, taking care of his morning rituals. A shower, teeth maintenance, breakfast, etc…

He sat down with a cup of coffee and the checkbook. He was planning on investing in a house very soon. This apartment was getting old. Pretty soon the phone rang, picking his head up, he stood and glanced to the caller I.D. *Shit! I forgot to call her, yesterday!* It was Claire.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Leon, finally! Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, I did, but I had some things to take care of at the department. What's up?"

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Can you meet me at the Café on Main Street?"

"Um, yeah. What time?"

"3:30."

"I'll be there…"

They hung up and Leon went about his business, finishing his balancing, and then some house cleaning. Even when he'd finished with that, it was only noon, so off to the Gym to work off some of this pent up vigor. After a few hours of working up a sweat, he hit the showers and went straight to the Café after that. He spotted Claire's bike and went inside.

A few steps later, he searched the inside of the café, seeing Claire in the back. She looked up and waved with a smile and he smiled in return, exposing some teeth as he walked back toward her.

"Hey you. Long time no see." He'd quip as he slid into the booth.

"Something like that." She gave him that old-friend kind of smile which he returned.

"Ya look good, Claire…"

She smiled appreciating the compliment.

"Six years hasn't done much damage to you either…"

They both smiled at one another as an awkward hush fell over them. Leon cleared his throat and the waitress happened by…

"What can I get you folks today?"

Leon looked to Claire with a smirk.

"Ladies first."

She raised a brow at him, and then turned her attention to the waitress.

"I'll just have a coffee…"  
"Ok, and you sir?"

Leon kept his leer gaze on Claire, but he spoke to the waitress.

"I'll have the same."

"Ok, bring those out to you shortly…"

The waitress wondered off. Claire grinned, but she was starting to feel uneasy under his intense gaze.

"What?" She finally asked, ready to burst with conjecture, as to why he was staring at her like that. Leon grinned and shook his head.

"Sorry. I just can't get over how good you look." He confessed and looked back to her. She blushed, but recovered with…

"Well get over it, because we may have some work ahead of us…"

"Oh?"

"I saw someone a week ago."

"Aw yeah? Who?" Leon bit back a sarcastic comment, simply because he knew Claire to be capable of countering his every stab…

"You're not gonna believe this but… Sherry Birkin."

"Whoa. You're right, I don't believe it."

"Well believe it. What's even more peculiar is who she was with."

"Wow…a double whammy… Humor me, Redfield, who was she with?"

"Albert Wesker…"

"Wesker?! The Umbrella Brute?" Leon's thoughts immediately drifted to Ada, but he pushed them off as his attention returned to Claire and those huge baby blues of hers.

"Yeah…I was shocked too."

"Hmmm...I wonder what that no good weasel's up to…"

"I don't know, but it screams trouble. Do you think you could get the department in on this?"

"Hmmm… Can't say for sure. I mean, yeah it's a reasonable cause I guess…but do you really think it's that serious?"

"It's Albert Wesker, Leon…"

"You're right…" He noticed her overly concerned facial expression and he reached forward for her hand.

"Hey…." He took her hand in both of his and smiled.

"It'll be ok, Claire… I promise…"

She smiled and he returned it. She blinked, glancing down with the smile remaining on her face.

"That's one thing I've gotta give you, Leon."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You always keep your promises…one way or another."

He blushed, and released her hand, before his palms started to sweat.

"You bet." He gazed at her straight ahead.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Well, that being said… How have you been?"

"Been great… Just got back from Spain about two days ago."

"So I heard."

She smiled again, but glanced up as their coffee arrived.

"Ah…Smells great." Leon complimented, before his attention returned to Claire.

From there, they spent the next two and a half hours catching up on lost time. Of course, Leon had considered Claire to be a life time partner in a relationship, but they were too much alike: Naive and reckless. Leon needed something a little more stable, and she most certainly needed a rock, considering her older brother was out of the picture for the most part now….

Opening the door to his apartment, once again, he dropped his gym bag by the door, and then kicked it shut. He'd been thinking of what Claire had informed him of. He'd have to go talk to the Department about it. He was pretty sure Briggs would go for it.

*Ha… Maybe he'll pair me up with Hunnigan again….*

"HUNNIGAN!" He looked at his watch and it read * 18:09*.

"Good, it's still early yet."

He went for her card, double checking it, and then picked up the phone dialing the number quickly. And so it rang…and rang. He threw a container of cup'o'noodles in the nuke while he waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" He knew it was her, after all he'd gotten used to hearing her voice, but just to be sure.

"Hunnigan?" He mentally kicked himself for using her last name. Not only was it kind of impolite, but who knows, perhaps her mother or a sister might be on the other line.

"Leon? Is that you?"

"Yeah." He blurted out sanguinely, but couldn't say anymore.

"Thought so…You and my other co workers are the only ones who call me by my last name…"

"Sorry."

"Its fine, Leon. How can I blame you? I mean with having an old name like Ingrid."

"Yeah, I guess I'm gonna have to work on that, huh?"

"I suppose so…"

"Got any suggestions?"

"Not off the top of my head, but forget that, Leon. Is there something you want?"

"Now hold on, hold on." Leon demurred and the phone line went silent as she allowed him time to think.

"Let's see…Ingrid, Ingrid…Ingrid… How 'bout, Inga?"

"Inga?"

"Yeah, how 'bout it?"

"I suppose it'll suffice."

"I like it…"

"Affirmative."

She was trying to hide her excitement about her new nickname. She cleared her throat wondering why he grew so silent.

"Aw, Shit…" She heard him mutter, and something pop, snap, fizzle and slam in the background.

"Um, is everything all right, Leon? Are you busy? I can let you go if you are."

"Huh? Uh, yeah! Everything's great. No, I'm not busy…Hey, Inga… Um…" He hesitated as he looked at his exploded bowl of noodles that he blew up in the microwave, trying to clean it up without her knowing he'd made himself a jumble.

"Yes, Leon?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"My schedule is free for tonight… For once."

"Well, what would you say to dinner?"

She hesitated… not sure if she was brave enough to go out alone with him. She's heard stories about him, even though most of the people she heard them from all said that he was really a hero and a genuinely nice guy.

"I don't know, Leon…"

"Oh. C'mon, don't make me beg…" *And starve* He thought.

"As tempting as that seems, I suppose I can spare you the suffering…"

He could tell she was smiling on the other end.

"That easy, huh?"

"I suppose another night alone, with coffee and a book sounds good too…"

"Hey! O.K. Sorry, I won't push it." He chuckled.

"Pick you up at 8:00?"

"7:30." She responded.

"Right…" He smirked again…oh boy!

"See you then, Honey-Bun."

"Ugh! BYE Leon." And she hung up with that.

He hung up the phone, tossing it on the couch and whirled around jerking his elbow back quickly.

"Yesss! Ha ha."

He glanced to his watch, and headed toward the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

*Jesus, you look like shit.*

"Least the dark circles are gone…" He rubbed the 5 O'clock shadow that appeared. Taking care of that and brushing his teeth, he got dressed and back out the door he went again…

Meanwhile, Hunnigan hung up the phone and turned, walking to the bottom of the steps she yelled up.

"Papa? I'm going out, do you need anything?"

A feeble voice rang back.

"No, I believe I'll be fine. When will you be home?"

"No later than 10:00."

"All right, Dear be careful."

"I will…"

She turned and walked into the kitchen to find her Step-Mother, though much more lively than her father.

"Mary-Anne?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes, Ingrid?"

Ingrid cringed, already missing Leon's nick name for her…

"I'm going out-"

"Yes, I heard…May I ask where you are going?"

Inga hesitated.

"Out to Dinner…"

"Oh? That sounds like a date to me…"

"O.K. You caught me. I have a date."

Mary-Anne's eyes lit up.

"Oh! How wonderful, Ingrid! Tell me about him! Is he Tall, Dark, and Handsome?"

"Can this wait until I get home? I need to get ready…"

"Oh, Right. Well go on ahead then…"

She turned and up the steps she went to get dressed. She knew, in the pit of her stomach that this was going to be a faux pas.

*He's tall and …* She smiled to herself…*Most certainly handsome… but, not so dark.*

She sighed.

*Which could be a problem with my non-white parents.*

Ingrid's mother was white, and her Father was African, making her an "Oreo", though nowadays that wasn't so much of a problem; however, her father held a lot of bitterness against white people due to being hurt by someone white, and her step mother had her own ghastly experiences with 'white' people. Put the two together…and you have a majority opinion over one white person, and they'd lectured Ingrid about 'How white people cannot accept half breeds.' And not to EVER get involved romantically with one of white affiliation…

*Oops…Then again…it might not even work out.*

Ingrid wasn't staying with her Father and Stepmother by her own will, but by a matter of need. Her father was an invalid, and Mary-Anne couldn't handle lifting him whenever he needed up. Once Inga was working full-time, she would have a part time nurse come in while she was at work, or work from home. She had a station set up down there. At any rate, slipping in a simple, all-white sundress, she slowly zipped up the back then checked in the mirror. It was so plain, so simple, but screaming her curves. Rather than being skin tight, it was merely snug, and rested on her form. She smiled and looked for a pair of low, white heels; however, all she could dig up were a pair of higher heels, either way… She set them down outside the bathroom and went in to fix her hair. She pulled it out of its simple ponytail and a mass of tight ringlets fell, hanging just above her shoulders, by her neck. She gazed in the mirror and proceeded to run some loose hold jell into her hair to keep the ringlets frizz free. She really did look great and she smiled until looking down at her glasses, she sighed, but brushed it off mentally and slipped them on…

Meanwhile, Leon jumped into his Jeep Wrangler, black of course. He was clad in a simple pair of jeans with a gray turtleneck and a black T-Shirt over it, along with a pair of black boot-shoes. His blond locks parted to the right, as usual…

His Jeep pulled up along the road, right by her house. He looked around, checking out the area. The house was cute and cozy, where all the driveways of the surrounding houses were identical. He jumped out and headed for her front door; however, half way up the driveway, he heard her door open and he looked up and was suddenly dumbfounded, having to take a step back as he felt his breath catch. He scanned her body from toes to forehead and nearly had an instantaneous hard-on.

*Damn! She's a knock-out!*

He regained composure and gave a half grin. He watched her walk the whole way toward him, scanning her up and down with no shame, but he couldn't help it.

"You look great…" He expressed with another catch in his breath…

She offered him a simple smile and spoke back.

"Even with my glasses?" Her head tilted and he nodded with agreement.

"Yeah…" He quickly looked over his shoulder to his jeep then to her.

"Shall we?" She lowered her head and stepped past him, his hand going for the small of her back, but his fingers curled into a loose fist as he stopped himself from touching her. He moved ahead and opened the door for her. She blushed and gave a modest smile and climbed up into the Jeep. Leon ran around to the other side, slipping in the driver's side, giving her another quick look over as he started the Jeep and off they went.

"Where are we going?" Inga asked casually only with an unnecessary grin, which Leon caught onto and smiled himself.

"Oh… I was thinking of heading to that grungy Diner over on 3rd Street…"

"You mean the one where they serve spoiled meat?"

"Yep, that'd be it."

"Uh….huh." She knew he was picking on her and she was politely playing along.

"Nah, but is Denny's all right?"

"Um… Yeah! If you like maggots. " She said with a disgusted tone…

"You serious!?" He looked over at her with alarm.

She looked at him and smiled.

"No… I'm only kidding." She said with a nonchalant pat on his thigh, which caused him to congeal, but he regained composure.

"Oh…"

"Denny's sounds fine…"

"Good… You had me going there..." He cleared his throat.

"Good. Sarcasm isn't nice…It's dishonest."

"Point taken." He said with a grin…

Her hand was still on his thigh and he glanced down, looking for a place to put his hand without touching hers. He was afraid to take her hand, as much as he wanted to.

*Wait just a minute…Leon. Just fucking do it, ya pussy!*

He smiled to himself and reached down, scooping her fingers up in his palm. Her hands were soft and warm… He glanced over to her, double checking her expression to make sure she was cool with him holding her hand. She seemed tranquil, but her fingers were only resting under his thumb. She could easy slip away if she chose to.

"Looks like a real nice place ya got back there."

Leon said with a smile, trying to loosen up a little; however, when Inga hesitated to answer he got a little worried, glancing over to her…

"Or…not?" He tried. She didn't want to tell him it was her parents place OR why she lived there. That was just a little too personal.

"I guess it's all right." She finally responded. He could tell she was tensed by her hand slightly gripping his. He gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb in an attempt to calm her.

"I was just saying um… because I'm looking to buy a house soon.

"Oh?"

"So um... maybe I could check yours out…" He slid a sly look over in her direction, thought she disregarded it.

"Um… I don't know if that's such a great idea, Leon."

"Why not? Five minutes, promise. Nothing funny."

"Leon, it's a mess, really. Maybe some other day."

"Oh, I highly doubt it's a mess, judging by how spic and span your office is and how neat your desk is… But if you insist."

She figured she'd let it rest at that and besides, they'd pulled into the restaurant. Exiting the vehicle, they walked rather close to one another. Then he stopped, opening the door for her, letting her go ahead and taking advantage of the view from behind as he looked her over and worked up the nerve to tenderly place his hand on the small of her back, while they waited to be seated. He leaned down and spoke to her.

"I can't tell ya how good you look in that dress."

She blushed and gently tapped Leon on the chest, then looked up to him.

"Seems to me like you just did… and stop it. You're making me blush…"

He grinned as those aqua-blue pools slid over her hair. It was cute with all those tiny, little ringlets all over.

"You're hair looks great like that too…I don't think I've ever seen it down."

It sure smelled nice too. He was tempted to touch it, until she came back with.

"You know… trivial flattery will get you nowhere…"

His brows went up.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"I don't know. It did get me a date with this strikingly gorgeous girl I worked with once."

"Really now? And how did it go?"

"Great… I hope." He gave her a charming grin and before she could retort back with something inventive and classy, the hostess arrived to steer them to their table. Fortunately it was a window table. Once they were seated, their waitress introduced herself as Jane and they ordered their drinks and eventually their meals. Leon was thankful she actually ordered something, even if it was just the salad bar. He ordered a hot turkey sandwich with mashed potatoes and gravy.

He watched her eat on occasion, she ate daintily, but not like a bird. He was impressed actually, she wasn't wasteful or fake by pretending she wasn't hungry, and then go home and pig out like some of his former lady-friends. Actually, the more he was around her, the more he liked her. She was so simple, low maintenance, considering she took less than an hour to be ready. Naturally fabulous, and not a speck of make-up anywhere… Not to mention, she understands his work…

*Wow, hey. The more I think about it, the better it seems. This could really work out…*

He blinked and sat back.

"Leon? Is everything ok?"

She looked confused, therefore, he suddenly snapped out of his daze of thoughts, and a troubled expression washed over him.

"Yeah… Why?" He leaned forward again.

"Um… You were staring at me…"

"Oh. Sorry Inga."

"It's… Fine I guess. No apology necessary."

He cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say…

"So…how was your salad?"

*Leon, that was the dumbest question you've ever asked.*

She looked at him strangely, but then responded casually with.

"Leafy…" She was stating the evident, as usual. She smiled and he cracked a grin, while they looked at each other. She glanced down to her watch, which read.*9:14* He could tell she suddenly became restless as she looked back up to him, adjusting her spectacles and gave a weak smile, before pinching her lips together and looked away, releasing them.

*Those lips…*

Leon thought, as he gazed at them, now curious to see how they felt. Gazing at them for a moment longer, he looked away, making sure she wouldn't catch him staring like a ninny again. Now he was plotting, with every intention of kissing her, he'd made up his mind, and considering how Leon is… when he makes a decision, that's the bottom line and nothing is going to stop him from trying. He glanced back to her, only to catch her gazing at him with that 1,000-yard stare. He smirked and leaned forward, placing an elbow on the table.

"Yes, Ms. Hunnigan?"

She snapped out of her daze and looked at the table, clearing her throat, and then looked back up to him with a weak smile.

"Let's get out of here."

"Um…sure thing." He nodded, and stood up, planting a munificent tip on the table, then caught up to her. He moved to place his arm around her waist again; however, he was stopped as her left arm coiled around his. They walked arm in arm together, which was an old fashioned way to express courtship, but fresh to him. He found it to be more respectful of one another's bodies and more mature than holding hands; however, he just wanted to be closer to her, more intimate, and more affectionate, but he was just going to have to be patient.

After paying the bill and arriving along side the Jeep, he didn't move in front of her to open the door, but he didn't go over to his side either. He remained behind her. She hesitated and finally turned around looking up to him. He was looking at her strangely, with that particular leer she was getting to know quite well and while being under his intense gaze she felt like an ant under a magnifying glass: Up close and hot. She then blushed and looked down, starting to speak.

"Is… Something wrong?" She picked her head up, gazing at him with a firm expression, even though she was feeling a little uneasy. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips while his left hand came up against the jeep, above her right shoulder. He was trapping her in like a mouse, and she nearly backed up against the jeep, making this a very uncomfortable situation. He leaned down a little closer, licking his lips, but then spoke.

"Could I ask ya something, Hunnigan?"

Naturally, she'd give some kind of observation, but now he was intimidating her, even though deep down inside, she knew he'd never hurt her. Ever.

"Yes, Kennedy?" She was making yet another legitimate point, indirectly telling him to stop using her last name. He nodded his head back toward the restaurant .

"Back there, I caught ya lookin' at me. I know, I know. Ya busted me twice and both times, I told you what was on my mind…and I wanna know what was on yours at that moment?"

Her eyes widened a bit, she felt heat on her cheeks when she remembered what was on her mind.

*Gorgeous eyes, sharp jaw, straight nose… very kissable lips, all around good looking. He's funny, charming, and for once, intelligent to boot…And what a great smile…*

Now, how to put that in a much more simple, suave, and vague sentence without bursting with redness on her face.

"I was… thinking of how pleasing you are to both the eyes and ears."

"Were you now?" He grinned, antagonizing her a little, he saw how red her face was, and she knew he was purposely pushing her buttons, testing his limits, trying to drag more compliments and opinions of him out of her, but she remained unyielding. That boyish grin of his was starting to make her melt, so before she would let herself get too carried away with him, she had to get off this subject.

"Yes. I was. Now, I would like to get back soon, Mr. Kennedy…if you don't mind." She spoke clearly and firmly, trying to make sure she would give him no room to persuade her otherwise. So he decided to stiffen a bit himself, standing his ground with her.

"Now, hold on. Don't you wanna hear my end?"

"You've been dishing out compliments the whole time, and forthrightly I don't want a reiteration. I do not need to be told twice." She folded her arms, as if trying to put up a wall to block him out, most certainly a defensive stance. Leon's lips flattened and for once he was almost forced to back out on his goal; kissing her. She obviously didn't want to be kissed, let alone, kissed by him.

*She's cold as a fish… Briggs was right.*

He thought. She must have noticed her negative effect on him.

"I'm sorry, Leon…" Her arms unfolded and she gazed up at him, knowing full well that she shouldn't have shut him out like that. Not only was it fraudulent, but it was rude.

*Sometimes you need to be cruel to be kind though…*

Of course meaning that she needed to take this precious time he had with her away from him, in order to tend to her responsibilities, but talking wouldn't hurt…

"I do want to hear your end…"

But he'd lost his nerve…that was until he looked at her again, biting down on that lower lip. Now, here he was about act upon his emotions and she gets away with a one sentence answer. That wasn't going to fly.

"Wait a second… What was really on your mind?"

"I told you." Getting slightly defensive again, but trying to comply with him.

"No, no, no. I want fine points."

"Like?"

He smirked, which meant he was up to no good, depending on how one would look at it of course.

"O.K." He said and glanced away, making sure the coast was clear and they still had their seclusion, before returning his attention to her.

"How 'bout I tell what was really on my mind… and we go from there. Think of it as an example…" He licked his lips slowly, a smirk still tugging at his lips.

"All right." She nodded, and with her accord, he leaned down, slowly, glancing from her eyes to her lips, and indolently back up to her eyes, waiting for any sign of distraught, but nothing of the sort. The light was green, so he went for it. His lips brushed hers and pursed, he held that until he felt pressure from her returned, and he released, only to move in again, repeating the process. He didn't stop until he felt a bit of moisture enter this dry lipped, detached kiss and he slowly pulled back, his lips still slightly parted, and didn't close until his eyes opened and he looked at her.

"I think your eyes are beautiful-"

"Yours too…" She muttered back, undoubtedly affected by his kisses, which brought a smile to his face and he added.

"With or without your glasses…" He chuckled slightly, and she blinked. She was tempted to reach up and take her glasses off, to make sure she was virtually as beautiful as she felt right now; however, he gently nuzzled her nose with his own, blocking her from doing so without making it an inconvenience for him.

"I think your nose is pretty cute-"

"Yours too…"

*She's catching on quick…*

He thought, and pushed this a little further…

"And your lips…I just had to-"

There was a slight hitch in his words as his breath caught again, and he leaned in for round two, capturing her lips with his, while she was in the middle of verbally supporting that she felt the same about him. After a brief moment, he released their kiss and she spoke.

"A great smile…"

"Mmmhmmm…" He hummed the concur before kissing her again, glancing down to her neck, very tempted to get a taste of the succulent flesh there, but held himself back.

*You're still in public view. Don't be an animal.*

He smirked as he thought to himself and released the brief, but full lipped kiss.

"Funny…" She grinned, her eyes still closed, obviously remembering something silly, or humorous that he'd done or said.

"Uh-Huh." He idly agreed with her, before he kissed her again, now very tempted to go for the neck, but he yanked his reigns back yet again, forcing himself to release this kiss again…it was soon time to stop, before he got too keyed up.

"Intelligent…" She mentioned as he nuzzled her nose again, her eyes were still closed.

"Mmm, likewise…" He smirked before he gave in, and firmly kissed her again, his right hand coming to her cheek, as he did. The kiss was released yet again by her…

"Well built…" She figured she'd throw that one out there too, even though she barely did, due to her lower lip more or less trembling from feeling his warm breath on it, and she was sure she felt his breath catch when he said.

"Hotter than hell in that dress…" He muttered, his lips barely off of hers, before they were right back on them. Enough talking.

Now, he had her backed up against the Jeep tightly, his right hand gently moving into her hair and just as he suspected, it was soft. Her right hand came up to the inside of his left bicep, and then gently settled on his shoulder. His lips parted against hers, and she followed his lead, thinking nothing of it, until his tongue violated her mouth, searching for its counter part. Upon finding it, she was expecting him to attack her tongue savagely; however, his flickered sensually off the top of her tongue, and proceeded to explore the caverns of her mouth with his tongue. Even though the act was violating, she found comfort in knowing he at least knew how to use it and that he wasn't a sloppy kisser. She felt heat stirring in her nether regions, an agonizingly pleasurable feeling that she didn't want to stop. She found herself wanting more of this, to go a little farther, curious to see what else he could do; however, she certainly didn't want to be late getting home, but how was she going to end this, since he was clearly enjoying himself, considering she felt his left arm fall from the Jeep to wrap about her back, and he pulled her closer to himself. She felt his right hand come to the back of her neck. She couldn't resist the intimacy they were sharing, so wrapped up with this, and she heard a sharp inhalation from him, via his nose.

*Was he holding his breath the whole time? How much longer, before we're on our way home. Knowing his stamina and how much he seems to like this, could he keep this up for hours? I've only got a matter of minutes.*

It was so difficult to enjoy this pleasurable moment with her thoughts nagging at her. Forcing herself to be patient and try to enjoy it, he finally, but reluctantly brought the kiss to a very slow end, trying to taste as much of her as he could. He grinned, still remaining close to her, and keeping her wrapped up tightly in his arms as his eyes slowly opened and focused on hers.

"We should get going…" She whispered, trying not to seem like she was in a hurry to get away from him, considering she honestly didn't want to, but she still had her own responsibilities.

"What's the rush?" He was clearly disappointed, and was purposely stalling her, which irritated her even more so, not so much with him, but with herself.

"Leon." It was a plea, but he obviously took it otherwise.

"O.K. O.K. I'm sorry." He let her go, and reached behind her opening her door.

"Thank you." She responded, trying to sound as pleasant as possible, but he looked back down to her.

"One more." That look he was giving her was one of no refute, as he leaned back down. She complied with a quick peck on his lips. He back away, holding the door open for her.

*Thank god he was satisfied with that.*

She thought as she climbed up into the Jeep yet again, and he closed the door, and off to his side he trotted, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done. Or at least he hoped.

Jumping into his seat, he started the engine up, threw it in gear and they were off…

It was quiet inside the Jeep as she licked her lips, she could still taste him there, and she immediately started replaying the kiss in her mind, and forced herself from grinning.

"So… How 'bout them Yankees." He said, trying to hack the silence. She looked over at him and smiled at his attempt.

"I hear they're unwelcome in the South."

He grinned.

"That they are…So… Inga. What'd you think?"

"About what?"

"About…" He nodded backward.

"Back there?"

"Oh, you mean the kiss?" She asked, gazing at him.

"Uh..yeah.." He said, glancing up to his rear view mirror, and switched lanes.

"I think… I think you're just fishing for a compliment, Leon Kennedy." She said with a playfully stern voice and he smiled back.

"Maybe I am."

She raised a brow and looked at him.

"All right then… I think it was… problematic."

He grinned, chuckling slightly…

"Heh…O.K." He agreed, even though it wasn't quite what he was looking for in an answer to the question.

"May I ask what's so funny about that?"

"Nothing…but lemme ask you this…"

They came to a red light, which he stopped, and leaned over the seat getting closer to her.

"Would you do it again?" She jerked her head back, looking at him perplexed, then up to the red light, realizing he wanted her to kiss him again. The question finally sunk in, and of course she'd kiss him again, just perhaps at a much more appropriate time. He raised his brows, those aqua-blues begging her because time was running out, so she kissed him again. At least he made it quick this time, as the light turned green and he returned to driving. He knew he was really pushing, but he just couldn't get enough of her.

*But hey…she kissed me back at least…*

He thought as he shifted gears… even though he was still concerned about her feelings toward him.

*Its only been one night. Give her time.*

He needed to learn more about her. This was all going way to perfectly, he needed to find the fault, because there was no immediate problem.

"So… Is Inga really the short name for Ingrid, or…?"

"I suppose it could be, but I don't know for sure. I'll look it up."

"Do you honestly like it, or are you just tolerating it."

Now, that question had a double meaning, only rephrased with

*'Do you honestly like me, or are you just tolerating me.'*

She thought about it, and responded genuinely.

"Yes. I believe I do like it."

He expressed a proud smile, considering that was his handy work there, and up shifted. Meanwhile, Inga's thoughts roamed.

* Inga… Who is he kidding? I love the name!*

She thought about their previous conversations.

* I know. I am being really hard on him. He was trying to work up the nerve to go as far as kissing me, and I shut him down… and for what!? Keeping a clean record of being home on time, never a minute late? I think I'm being a little selfish, but Papa and Mary-Anne need me, plus they'll probably get all worked up, and if something were to happen, and I wasn't there, I could never forgive myself. Ever. Then again, it would only be one night, and not even the whole night, I'd just be a little late…That is if Leon even wants to be around me anymore. He probably can't wait to dump me off. Great going, Ingrid.*

She glanced over to him, reading his expression, which seemed stern at the moment. She was hoping he would then give her an answer to the questions remaining in her head, but he was busy with his own thoughts.

* She's a great girl, a little up tight, modest, and nervous, but maybe there's something bothering her. I'd better not ask though. She got pretty damn defensive when I asked her about her house. Damn it. I probably pushed too far, and she'll never talk to me after this. Smooth, Captain Dipshit!*

"Leon?" She spoke rather softly.

"Yeah?" He seemed agitated… she hoped it wasn't with her, but he was basically pissed off at himself for being a fuck up.

"Could you pull over?"

His thoughts were wiped away, as he looked at her with apprehension.

"Everything all right?!" He exclaimed, as he immediately did as she'd asked and pulled off the road.

"Yes. I just need to make a phone call." She said no more, and slipped her seat belt off, practically leaping out the door. Now this caught his attention, making his thoughts roam even more.

* Great. What'd ya do this time?*

He rolled his eyes at himself as he waited patiently. She wasn't in sight, nor within ear shot, so he could get no answers other than his own assumptions…

*And who the hell could she possibly be calling at almost Ten O'clock at night?*

He was also wondering why she was being so secretive.

*What the hell's going on.*

Pretty soon she returned to the vehicle with a smile.

"What was that all about? You seem pretty chipper…"

"Oh, just had to check up on something and put some minds at ease, that's all." She seemed so light, like a world had been lifted off of her shoulders… Leon moved on with the conversation.

"So… where are we heading? Back to your place so I can drop you off, or?"

She looked over at him, and removed her glasses, setting them on the dash board as she started to crawl into the Jeep.

*Hello, Hotness!*

He thought, and grinned slightly as she started to crawl across the seats toward him. He knew precisely what she was after, and he was more than happy to oblige, by leaning across the seats as well, to meet her in the middle. Their mouths came crashing into one another, and they both inhaled deeply, via their noses which some how added more euphoria to this kiss, or perhaps it was the scene or the moment.

*Hello, Indeed.*

He completed his thought and his eyes closed as did hers. She pulled the door shut and immediately placed her hand on his shoulder afterward, and his came to her cheek. Their tongues clashed together in a twisted or problematical battle of who could be more pleasurable with the instrument, but then she slowly pulled back, her breathing erratic.

"I was thinking…we could…" She swallowed and licked her lips.

"Go to your place…Instead?" She bit her lower lip, and her last word was whispered. He was so curious about her sudden change of attitude, but he wasn't complaining.

"Absolutely." He barely got the word out, before attacking her again, and she defended. He reached down, unhooking his seatbelt and reached over, taking her about the waist, and reluctantly broke their savage lip lock to pull her effortlessly across the seats and right onto his lap, cradling her upper half. She grinned up to him, and he grinned back. His right hand gently drawing lazy circles on her stomach and side, before he slowly leaned down and kissed her again, hugging her close as her arms came up around his neck. She drew his tongue into her mouth, gently sucking on it, before he suddenly pulled back, resting his head against the seat.

*She has no idea what she's doing to me…*

He felt as if his piece was ready to snap the zipper and he was sure she could feel it too.

"Leon?" She questioned softly, wondering what the problem was.

Leon winced, reminded that he had to put a temporary end to this addicting action, otherwise he'd end up wanting to take her right here, on the side of the road, in his Jeep.

*And that's no way to treat a lady…*

"We…" He blew out a sigh.

"Should get back…" He lowered his gaze to meet hers and the look of need in her eyes made him reconsider banging her in this Jeep, but even so.

*First date? Where's your respect, Leon?*

She lowered her gaze, knowing he was right, but it didn't mean they couldn't fool around a little while longer here, as the moment was raw. Her arms slid from his neck and she slid over to her seat like a shamed puppy.

Leon felt the need to apologize, but didn't feel like trying to explain why he was sorry; however, he promised himself he'd make it up to her when they got to his apartment. Most certainly.

He clipped his seatbelt and threw it into gear, sneaking another peek at her and she simply gazed ahead with that all too serene expression. He knew precisely what was wrong, but didn't know how to fix it.

*You can't just put a Band-Aid on a woman's feelings when they've been hurt. *

And how he really felt like an Ass for hurting her on their first date, but she wasn't making it very easy for him either. He needed to think of something to say to break that wall of ice she put up, but his brain was numb. He was running out of time as he saw his apartment building straight ahead.

*Think…think…think! Heh…got it…*

They pulled into the lot, Leon shut the engine down, and unfastened his seat belt as she slowly did the same. He turned toward her in his seat and his delay of exiting caused her to look at him as that devious grin took over his features. His boyish features made him so innocent seeming but that newly familiar glint in those aqua blues of his changed her opinion about his 'innocent' side…

"Where were we?" His brows shot up, with a playful grin, but his eyes were screaming *Get over here, NOW! *

Should she deny him? Or rather could she? She gazed at him for a moment longer, seeing his confidence begin to sway. Did she make a mistake by allowing him to get so close? She gazed into those aqua-blues seeking her answers, which she then obtained. No, she made no mistake with him. She grinned and started to crawl over the center console of his jeep, obeying his beckon, which he helped pull her back over onto his lap; however, she straddled his lap, rather than letting him cradle her again, which he wasn't going to argue. His chin lifted, his lips awaiting her own; yet his eyes remained semi open while her hands fell to his shoulders with his moving around to her waist, tempted to cop a feel of her rump, but he thought better of it.

She looked down at him smiling a bit, allowing her weight to settle on his lap, knowing full well that her dress had slid up in order for her to sit so un-lady-like; however, nothing exposed, save for a bit more of her thighs. She grinned, exposing those pearly whites and he reflected the grin. She moved in for the kill. Her lips gently settled on his and pursed which he returned the pressure while his hands gently squeezed her hips, pulling her closer. His eyes slid open briefly as he glanced to her neck, quickly closing his eyes again, trying to dodge that temptation, but he turned his head slightly while they held their lip lock. It was then released and their parted lips clasped together again, her tongue escaping to taste and feel his mouth's interior, which, Leon was happy to accept the foreign object by sucking it gently, then releasing a hum of pleasure. He pulled at her hips again, and felt his heart skip a beat when he felt the heat and pressure of her center grinding into his now semi erect self and let out a much less controlled moan into her mouth, and from that she broke the kiss, lifting her chin slightly and his eyes settled on her throat, then to the side of her neck and with no hesitation he went for it. He gently kissed the left side of her soft neck, which was followed by a quick flicker of his tongue. Her left hand slid up to the back of his head, where her fingers squeezed his blond locks and with that encouragement, he sunk his teeth in and gently suckled her neck. As a reaction she clenched his locks in her fists, pressing his face a little harder into her neck and she let out a gentle moan, which encouraged him a bit more to run his tongue along side her neck to her ear lobe, grazing the flap of cartilage with his teeth. His left hand was removed from her form and went for the door handle while his right hand slid up her back and then back down to her thigh. He looked up at her and she took his lips again, while his right hand thumb grazed the bare skin of her thigh, then his right arm came around her rump and he opened the Jeep door, his left foot hitting the ground as he stepped out, one arm holding her at his waist while he closed the door and pressed her back up against it, leaning into her with another passionate, but brief kiss, which caused her to stifle a giggle. Her legs wrapped around his butt and hips, and his hands slid down the sides of her waist to her rump and he copped a feel, squeezing the soft flesh through the dress, which was starting to crumple at her hips, most of her thighs exposed to his restless hands.

He wasn't going to make the same mistake of starting something with her then putting it on pause, but he would have to silence it to get her inside, so holding her up by her butt, he hauled her away from the Jeep up the outer steps opening the door with his left hand, while stealing a quick kiss from her there and also holding the door open with his foot then stepped inside. A giggle left her as she tilted her head back a bit, which left her neck exposed to him again. Feasting his eyes on it for a moment as he carried her back the hall to his apartment door and with a gentle thud, he had her propped up against the door, falling into her with yet another zealous kiss, which she returned. Their tongues twisting together while their saliva was transferred back and forth, meanwhile he was fishing in his pocket for his keys, selecting the right one blindly and slid it into the lock and also found himself grinding into her.

He was sure the zipper was going to snap any minute with as hard as he was for her, which by grinding into her, she now knew too, thus she emitted a gentle gasp at the realization, breaking the kiss and he took the opportunity to attack her neck again, gently sucking on the supple flesh while he turned the lock, the door gave way and in they went.

Now he had her propped up against the wall on the immediate left; however, her legs uncrossed and she planted her feet back on the floor, even though this didn't stop him from taking pleasure in her neck, and inhaling the scent of her hair. She grinned and giggled while his tongue tickled her neck. A sound of scrambling feet coming to a halt caught her attention and her eyes opened lazily as she looked to see three young men, roughly 15 years of age and she gasped, turning red as a beet.

"Leon!" She whispered before he came out of his haze of lust.

"What's wrong?" He asked absent mindedly, before he heard the three boys…

"ooooooooooooooh!" A look of pure black mail bliss took over their faces. Leon mentally cursed, knowing who they were. He cringed, then slowly turned and looked at them…

"Shouldn't you three be in bed?" It was a rhetorical question as he slammed the door, hearing them protest it was Saturday, but they not only killed the mood, but his mojo as well…

"You know them?" Inga asked, trying to drag his attention back to her again.

He looked at her for a long moment then spoke up.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Sorry 'bout that…"

"It's fine" She watched him turn, clearly goaded with the little brats as he moved across the living room, toward the window.

*Well…where's his lucky streak now? *

She thought…

"Leon?" She followed him across the room, placing a hand on his arm, offering a smile.

"Yeah?" He looked at her, evidently apprehensive about her opinion of their date so far, but more importantly, her opinion of him…

"I'm…honestly having a wonderful time… Thank you."

She confessed and he looked at her more clearly, refraining from blurting out 'REALLY?!' and responded with…

"I'm glad…and uh…I am too." Instead. He nodded before she gave him that certain 'look', simply holding eye contact with him and he knew where to go from there. He leaned back down for yet another kiss while her hand slid up his arm, which then slid around her waist, followed by its counter part and he pulled her close to him again. Their passion heating up again quickly…


	3. Chapter 3

Love in a Danger Zone.

Chapter Three:

When the dust settles, the past is still there.

After a few minutes, Ada was dressed and clad in a black mini skirt with a red halter-top. Her pistol was strapped on her right thigh and the sample in hand. Entering Wesker's office, she noticed he was speaking to someone…

"And you, my Dear, are very, very important to our corporation…"

Wesker looked up to Ada as she entered, wondering just who the devil he was talking to. Wesker motioned for Ada to hold, which she complied and he lowered his voice and smiled to whoever this person was. Ada heard a female's voice then respond to Wesker before Wesker nodded with another counterfeit smile.

"Hunk. Please escort Ms. Birkin to her suite and report back here immediately…"

Ada glanced to Hunk as he nodded, and then back to the chair at Wesker's desk as it swirled around to reveal a petite, young blond, resembling the president's daughter, Ashley Graham; however, those naïve baby blues rang a bell to Ada…

*Wesker did say Birkin, why is that so familiar?*

Then finally it hit her. The little girl that survived Raccoon City… Sherry Birkin.

*Now what could he possibly want with her? *

The girl stood up, clad in a pair of stylish jeans, tennis shoes, a black T-shirt, and a familiar red denim vest. Ada watched her approach Hunk and out the door they went. Ada raised brow and lowered with a hand on her hip as she looked to Wesker…

"So what was that all about?"

"What have I told you before, Ms. Wong? About knowing less?"

"Hmmm…" Is how she responded.

"You have the sample?"

"Yes…" She started to approach his desk…

"Bring it here…" She hesitated.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Wong?"

"Our… agreement is still up to date?"

"Come sit and we'll discuss it…"

"What's there to discuss?" She slammed the case down on his desk, holding it firmly.

"I give you the sample, debt's repaid, and I'm on my way."

"Well, that was the plan, but there is one more unexpected duty I need from you yet…"

"That wasn't the deal, Wesker…." Her grip on the sample case tightened, but Wesker continued briefing her on the mission.

"It seems that blasted Redfield girl, Claire has been following me and what she knows could pose as a threat, especially if she were to contact that over achieving Leon, whom you were supposed to dispose of in Spain."

"Yes, but he served his purpose… had it not been-"

"I don't need you to defend him Ms. Wong. I just want Claire Redfield silenced, do you understand."

"That… wasn't the deal, Albert. I am refusing the mission."

Wesker remained silent for a moment while Ada continued…

"Find someone else to do your dirty work. I'm through…"

With that, she turned and started toward the door, taking the sample case with her, but then Wesker piped up…

"You'll never make it out of here alive…"

He said confidently, and she turned around…

"You're a Bastard…" Ada said hatefully, before she was suddenly holding Wesker at gunpoint, holding the sample closer to her chest as she backed toward the door, opening it and taking off like a shot.

Wesker lowered his head, shaking it slightly, with a dull blink.

"And she had so much potential…what a waste…" He hit the button on his desk.

"Hunk… Track down Ada Wong, she has the sample. Use whatever force necessary to take her down…"

"Copy that."

Hunk said on his way back from escorting Sherry, before he took off running, bolting up the steps, but stopped when he heard footsteps above. He listened, and then continued up the steps a bit faster, following her right out the door, but she was out of sight from the hallway. He looked both ways before silently stepping across the hall through both elevator doors and just as he stepped out, Ada's eyes went wide and she slid to a halt, scrambling to run the other direction; however, Hunk pulled up with the TMP, pulling the trigger just as Ada rounded another corner, and he riddled the wall with bullets. He silently cursed, before chasing after her, and also calling in some back up, which literally came out of the wood work, tagging along behind him while Ada moved further up the steps.

She shouldered the door open and continued to run across the roof top, but slid to a stop at the edge, looking down to the hangar filled with broken down trucks and equipment. Those cool gray eyes gazed over the bay area, and she turned, looking over her shoulder to see the door flying open with Hunk in the lead of 8 other men.

"Turn yourself in, Wong!" Hunk's voice boomed as he held her at gun point.

She merely tilted her head and fell backward off the roof, and Hunk chased after her stopping at the edge to see Ada coming up out of the shallow water and running across the dirt ground of the hangar, and his eyes narrowed behind the mask as he pulled up to the fuel tank of one of the near by trucks, taking his aim carefully and waited until Ada was near it before he squeezed the trigger and the fuel tank exploded, sending Ada across the way. The flames reflected off of his mask's goggles, before Hunk slowly moved down to the hangar, moving over to Ada, who was pinned under a door to the truck he'd blown up. He bent down, crouching beside her, as he reached forward and collected the sample case. Just then Wesker's voice came over the radio.

"Do you have the sample?"

"Affirmative." Hunk said as he crouched down, picking up the case…

"And Ms. Wong?"

"Dead…"

"…Report back here with the sample…"

"Roger that."

Hunk bent down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and marched off with the sample and Ada…

*He was holding on as tightly as he could.

"Let me pull you up!" He pleaded, trying to pull the Asian woman to safety.

"There's an emergency escape trolley, it should take you out of Raccoon City…"

He looked at her, those deep gray eyes looking back at him, filled with such sorrow, begging forgiveness. The last word out of the woman's mouth was…

"Live…" She let go.

"Ada no!" She slipped right out of his grasp falling into the darkness; Leon gripped the railing tight enough to bend the metal.

"ADA!!!!!" He screamed, reaching over the railing for her even after she was swallowed up by the blackness.*

His scream echoed in his mind as he sat up in bed, in a cold sweat, looking around. He was in his apartment alone, letting reality sink in, his aqua-blues wide but he relaxed, falling back onto his pillow, rubbing his eyes with a groan. In order to get his nightmare from his mind, he began recalling his prior evening with Hunnigan. He glanced to his clock *8:48*, less than 8 hours ago, Leon had her pinned under him on his couch, with the straps to her dress down in a heated make-out session, which was more like sex with their clothes on. Continuing this for 4 hours, Leon was sure his morning wood was the same boner he had from last night. He dropped her off around 3:30 or 4:00 A.M. and was tempted to tag along inside with her, but thought better of it. Eventually, he figured before returning home and only getting roughly 4 hours of sleep.

He laid there, and thought about what all he had to do that day and Claire filtered into his mind. He knew he needed to talk to Briggs about fishing out Wesker. With another grumble, he tossed his blankets away and crawled out of bed to start his day.

Off to the shower he went, and during it, Hunnigan came to his thoughts, wondering when he was going to see her again. Their conversation played through his mind…

"Walk you to your door?" Leon asked, thinking better of just doing it.

"No, I think I can handle it…" She smiled with a look on her face as if she were expecting him to say something, but he simply leaned across the seat and kissed her, holding it for a moment, then reluctantly pulled away, and his eyes opened as he remained close to her.

"When can I see you again?" Leon asked, barely above a whisper, biting his lower lip…

She smiled to him, and then answered him coolly.

"Tuesday night…"

"Great." Leon was pretty excited about that.

He smiled to himself as the warm water ran down over his lean, well-sculpted form, knowing that tomorrow is Tuesday…

He got dressed and out to his kitchen he went, fixing himself a glass of Orange Juice, and then took a seat at his table. He took a swig of his beverage, and then looked about his kitchen before his Aqua-blues landed on the calendar. He swallowed his O.J. with a satisfied sigh.

"Hmp… Thanksgiving's coming up…" Immediately memories of his family flooded his mind.

*Ya know, I should go see Mom and Dad while I have all this time off…*

With that, he stood up and went to the bathroom to comb out his semi damp locks, brush his teeth and out the door he went.

Leon pulled into his parent's driveway and bailed out. He glanced into the kitchen window, not seeing any movement inside, but he heard some commotion going on around back, so silently sneaking up on his mother while she was taking down her flower baskets from outside. As he rounded the corner, he heard a female yelp and he lunged forward, catching who ever the yelp belonged to, fearful it was his mother falling down from the ladder, but when he actually looked at the taut form he held in his arms, he noticed the beautiful brunette girl there instead. Twin braids that ran down to the small of her back, and wide honey-brown eyes gazed up at him with a surprised expression, which softened and she smiled at him, and before he mumbled something stupid, he caught himself, and smiled back.

"Julia!" His mother exclaimed but seeing her in safe arms, she smiled.

"Leon…"

"Hi…" He grunted out gently, to Julia…

"Hi…" She replied and grinned, exposing white teeth.

Leon then looked up to his mother who wore a proud smile. Leon looked back to Julia before gently putting her on her feet, and then helped his mother down as well. She reached up to hug him, which he returned. Julia stepped back, watching the two momentarily. His mother smiled up to him…

"Well proper introductions are out, but I'd like you to meet Julia." She motioned behind him to the brunette.

"Julia, this is Leon… my son and the stranger I've been telling you about."

Leon looked to Julia and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too…even under the circumstances…"

She held a bashful look as her eyes shied away, but returned to him, and before things got too awkward, his mother piped up.

"Well, let's go inside and warm up!"

She smiled and the three of them went, first his mother then, Julia, then him as he'd held the door open for them, which Julia gave a nod of thank you to him.

His mother stepped over, putting her arm around him, looking up at him…

"So where on earth have you been!?" She asked, but he didn't really feel like talking about that just yet, especially with Julia around. He held his hand above his mother's head.

"Gettin' shorter?" He teased.

"Oh, stop…" She grinned and patted his chest as he chuckled, before sniffing the air…

"What smells so good?"

"Oh! I'm making apple dumplings…"

Just then, the oven bell rang.

"Oh, my dumplings are done, why don't you go have a seat in the living room and I'll be right in…" His mother wondered over to the oven, while Leon turned to Julia…

"Uh…er…Shall we?" He suggested and she nodded, and he followed her into the living room. He watched her sit, then he followed suit, trying to think of something to say to her with out being nosey or seeming defensive. So he motioned toward the kitchen.

"Mom's a great cook…" His hand hit his lap with a gentle slap.

"I know." She responded and looked as though she was ready to burst…Leon looked about his own living room, before back to her…

"So..uh…where are you from?" Leon asked nonchalantly, and cleared his throat.

"Arizona…."

"Arizona? You're a long way from home."

"Yes I am, but it's just as lovely here…

"A little colder."

"It gets cold in Arizona too, only at night, but that's one of the reasons why I'm here."

"Oh? You like the cold?"

" Well… not exactly, but I'm working with a research and development team."

Leon almost cringed at the idea, already assuming she's some spy sent by Wesker, but he gave her the benefit of the doubt as she explained.

"We're trying to find a way to help the forestry in Arizona and other desert areas grow and remain healthy from young years to adulthood; if you will, through the freezing temperatures of the night…"

Well she was quite until speaking of her work, hobby, and passion…

"Forest rejuvenation, eh?"

*Sounds pretty boring*

He thought, but she was still gorgeous, fairly levelheaded and clearly intelligent.

"Yes…" Her fingers clasped together over her knee just as Leon's mom entered with two plates.

"Here you are, Dear…" She handed a plate with an apple dumpling on it to Julia.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kennedy."

*Good manners too…heh. *

Leon thought before a plate was placed in front of him.

"Here, Sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom."

"Oh, you're welcome, both of you…" She said before slipping away again…

"So…your…Mother tells me you're a government agent…"

"Um…yeah…" Leon perked up a bit loving his title. Julia smiled as she took a sip of her tea…

"Funny…you don't look the type…"

"Heh…oh yeah? I get that a lot but…I'm good at what I do."

"I would hope so…"

Leon looked at her, as she took another sip of her tea…

"Hmmm, just out of curiosity, why don't I look the type?"

She smiled and gently set her tea down…

"Well…" She studied him for a long moment, and then continued her answer…

"It's the blond hair, but more importantly the style…"

"So if I cut my hair, I'd look more like an Agent?"

He joked, shaking his head slightly with a grin…

"Well, you certainly do have the build for it."

She stroked his ego a bit with that one, but he'd tease her back anyway, already liking her bravery. Shy, but bold…

"Well, to be honest, you don't exactly strike me as a researcher at first glance, you don't have the build for it…." Basically compliment her well-toned figure…

"Good… Because I'm not…"

His brows shot up with that unexpected answer…

"Oh? Then what do you do?"

"Well, over in Japan there are martial art tournaments… Grand prize is a healthy chunk of change… How do you think I'm capable of funding the research…"

*So, she won the tournament… Wow…now that's an accomplishment I wonder if she could kick my ass….*

"Wow…I wasn't prepared for that…"

"Most people aren't…"

"Right…so uh…how do you know my mother?"

She swallowed a bite of her dumpling, licking her lips then proceeded to explain..

"That's a funny story actually. Believe it or not, at the Lawn and Ornaments store."

"Yeah…Mom and her flowers…"

"Well, we talked and I decided I would help her plant her flowers and she agreed to donate some of them to our research and simply …became friends…"

"Oh… funny, she didn't mention anything sooner… Starting to feel left out."

"Are you kidding?! She talks about you constantly!"

"Good things I hope…"

"Wonderful things. One would believe you to be an angel, I'm sure."

"Wow…Hope I'm not disappointing…" He looked at her as she looked at him with a smile.

"Not at all…"

*Well, that's a good sign.*

He thought, two indirect compliments in a row… Leon was slacking. He smiled a bit to her, but he needed to think of something to say to compliment her back, but he'd bide his time. Leon leaned forward for his apple dumpling, picking it up and nabbing his fork…

"So how is it?" He asked as he dug his fork into it, cutting off a bite.

"Delicious…" She nodded.

He took a bite, and Julia wasn't lying, it was good, but that didn't surprise him. He remained quiet while eating, of course, Julia finished before him, but now things were awkward and quiet. She set her plate down and went for a sip of her tea and now she was out of things to do so, looking back to her laptop, she scrolled down through some things. This perked Leon's interests…

"Whatchya got there?" He asked and she looked up to him.

"Um…probability charts. I received them this morning from my team in Arizona. It tells me which plants would survive the heat and cold. So I know what to buy the bulk of. But anyway, I was beginning to think you didn't exist…"

"How come?"

"You're mother had been going on about you for months before I finally got to meet you…"

"Well in that case, had I known there would be a knock-out babe here waiting for me, I'd have been here sooner, but as they say, duty calls…"

*Smooth one…*

She smiled and blushed before glancing to her laptop, then back to him quickly. He remained quiet while he finished his apple dumpling quickly and she smiled again, politely waiting and then suggested…

"So um…speaking of Duty, how about we go for a walk and you show me around?" Her words were innocent, but that familiar and much missed glint in her eyes suggested something more. He had to think about his for a moment to put her motivations together.

*So she wants to go for a walk, when it's cold out, to enjoy nature I suppose… but what was that look she gave me… What could that mean- oh …oh! Her? Now…nah… Hmmmmm.*

"It's a little chilly for that don't you think?"

She looked at him and smirked…

"As they say… Duty calls…"

*Aaaah, ok, more bold than shy it seems. *

Or maybe his compliment put a little more confidence in her.

"All right… I'm game…" He stood up as she did, grabbing her denim jacket and out the door they went…

They were walking along a leaf-covered path in the woods by his house, side by side with Julia to his left. He was quiet at first, lost in his own thoughts.

*So, Mom must have set me up to meet this girl, but I doubt she could possibly understand what I do…or the nightmares… So she doesn't deserve to be exposed to that…*

"So…what does a government agent do for fun?"

He looked at her and smiled a bit…

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged.

"Just curious…"

"Well that depends…"

"On what?"

"How many people are involved…"

"You don't seem like the party type…"

"I'm not."

"You still didn't answer the question…"

"Why do you wanna know so bad?"

"O.K…. I can take a hint…. You don't want to tell me…" She looked downward, keeping composure… He looked at her, smiling inward, silently admiring her strength.

"All right, but I'm warning you… it's nothing special…"

She looked at him.

*Oh, he's a brat.*

She thought.

"I do what most guys do. Get together and play foot ball, sometimes go catch a movie or something…"

"By yourself?"

He nodded…

"Well, where's the fun in that?"

"As a bachelor, I don't have much of a choice…"

"Don't you even have girls that are just friends?"

"One…but she's a busy person…we barely have time to talk, let alone do anything together."

"Ah I see… Well um… there's a really good movie that just came in theaters… would you wanna…"

"Go? With you?" He pretended to think about it…

"Sure…" He smiled and looked at her and she smiled back…

"Well…that's settled I guess." She tried. He smiled again with a chuckle, starting to really like her.

"Not quite…when would you like to go?"

"Hmmm..." She thought for a moment…

"How 'bout tonight?" He suggested hopefully, knowing he had plans with Hunnigan..

*Hunnigan… Shit…well I guess I'll just have to behave with Julia…Then again, Inga and I aren't official yet, but still I couldn't do that to her… I'll behave, and who knows Julia might not work out so well..*

"Um… I guess tonight could work." She was a little sketchy on it, but she was enjoying his company…

" So um… what all has Mom told you about me?"

"Oh, just a few things…"

"Like?"

She smiled to him.

"Why do you wanna know so bad?" She mocked back at him and he laughed, putting his hands up…

"O.K., O.K. Ya got me…" He shook his head…

"She told me about how even when you were a little boy, you always wanted to be a cop and about your first day and what happened with Raccoon City…"

He felt a chill run down his spine and bile catch in his throat, but she continued, not noticing his reaction to the subject.

"I was a senior in high school that fall. I remember reading about the few survivors who made it out alive… I remember seeing your picture in the newspaper too, but I never thought I'd ever meet you.." She smiled to him now aware of his silence; she saw his face lose some color…

"You were my Hero, Leon S. Kennedy."

She offered him another smile and her compliment brought him out of his thoughts and memories, which were of Ada… How could he have just let her fall?

"Yeah…some Hero…" He muttered to himself…

"Are you kidding?!" She stepped in front of him, placing her right hand on his left shoulder, gazing up at him and smiled. He gave her a blank look back as his lips flattened.

"You are a Hero, Leon…." Her hand came to his face, cupping his cheek…

"On or off Duty…" She smiled up to him and his hand came up to cup her hand on his face…

"…You think so?" He said in a low, gruff voice…

"I know so…" She said immediately and it earned her a smile from him so she kept going…

"Here I thought you were just going to be an egotistical, self centered jerk, but…you turned out to be one of the most kind-hearted, gentle souls I've ever met…"

"But that's the thing, Julia… You just met me…"

"O.K. then, prove me wrong…"

He could have retorted back with a 'depends on the other people you know' but he just dropped it…

"I guess I can't…" He said, raising his brows, shaking it off. Her thumb gently caressed his cheek as she gazed at him for a long moment, not saying another word until…

"I like you, Leon."

He looked at her eyes…taking in what she just said. He thought about it for a moment, trying to make sense of this love triangle, craziness, before confessing his thoughts.

"You barely know me…"

He spoke gently, but he saw her confidence swaying.

"I'm sorry, Julia. I haven't been completely honest with you…"

Her attention returned to him…

"I'm seeing someone right now." He confessed.

"Oh…" Her hand slid from his face, but he caught it before it fell to her lap.

"Hey, listen, Julia. I do like you too, you're a great girl and you've really got a good head on your shoulders. I've only seen this person one time so far, and I don't even know if it's going to work, but I can't mislead you, or her…"

Her eyes gazed at his, during the length of his speech, and then veered away with disappointment. He cupped her cheek to get her attention back on him.

"Do you understand?" He questioned and she nodded with a weak smile.

"Yeah…" She whispered…

"O.K." He caressed her cheek with his thumb, which caused her to keep her attention on him, even though she felt like running far away from him to regain composure, but she kept it up very well until she gazed into his eyes.

"It's…ok, Leon. I understand." She had to admire his loyalty and his strength. She shook her head.

"See what I mean?" She took a step back to put a gap between them. He looked at her, totally confused.

"You are a really nice guy…" She offered him a smile.

"Whoever she is, she's a lucky girl…" Julia added with a smile.

"I hope she sees it that way." He muttered before looking to Julia and offered a smile, wanting to change the subject.

"Hey, uh…are we still on for that movie?" He tried, hoping it would lighten the mood.

"Um, yeah!" Julia didn't see a problem with that and if anything, maybe she could at least be a friend to him it seemed like he needed an available friend.

From there, they continued casual conversation with small talk and kept a safe distance between one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Love in a Danger Zone.

Chapter Four:

Alone He Breaks.

*Thanks to the Data I'd received six years ago from Ada, I was able to crack open William and Annette's private documents. From there it was a matter of entries written in riddles to figure out. What caught my attention was the one entitled "Key To My Heart". I did some research on the history of their private lives and nearly forgot about their daughter: the young and lovely Sherry Birkin.

As it turns out, my suspicions seem to be true. Sherry Birkin carries the key or the missing link to both the G and T virus. With that link, Umbrella can return to the market as not only a profitable medicine, but also a powerful bio-weapon…

Ada Wong gave all of this information to me, and sadly, I'll never be able to thank her. She was K.I.A. today for turning her back on Umbrella. I had my suspicions of her being under cover for another party, though I have yet to uncover who…

Hunk came to me with Data from his former organization, though he never told me what it was called, I have my assumptions that it's centered around military enhancement, considering Hunk claims to be one of their…projects and he is like no other soldier I've ever encountered. He is totally focused, obedient no matter what, and vast knowledge of current firearms and military transports. The most frightening thought is the idea that there are others just like him if not better versions. He is almost not human. The data he gave me was the beginning means of using cell manipulation and was also the first step to reviving Umbrella. Their key is through using what I call 'default cells' and with this, the unknown group was capable of repairing horrible injuries with flawless symmetry. The default cells are a blank canvas, which will find healthy cells around the wound, and clone the healthy cells onto themselves. This kind of biotechnology could even go as far as curing cancer. My science crew is working on perfecting this data and applying it to the information I've managed to rescue and receive of Umbrella's.*

*He and Ashley had just started crossing a bridge when his radio screeched.

*Hunnigan!*

He knew it was her on the other end and answered it…

"Leon… I have some bad news…" The radio screeched again and he pulled it away, and looked at it, before returning to her…

"I'd rather not hear it." It screeched again…

"Well…I'm afraid I have to tell you anyway…"  
He paused and the radio screeched again. Then he heard her saying something about not being able to make it tonight on their date…

"Why?" He waited for her to answer, but instead of the radio screeching, it sounded like a phone ringing. Now paying more attention for the next ring to confirm, but then he came of his dream to realize his phone was ringing. *

He jolted awake and scrambled for his phone, nearly dropping it, but catching it again and hitting the button.

"Yeah?" He said with a sigh as he fell back onto his bed.

"It's Inga…" The voice on the other line said.

"Hey…" He grinned to himself but continued…

"So what's go you callin' me so early in the morning?"

"Morning? Don't you mean afternoon?"

"Afternoon!? What time is it?"

"1:30…" She responded matter-of-factly.

"Holy shit…"

"Anyway, I wanted to ask if you'd want to stay in for the evening?"

"You mean you're not going?" He sighed, thinking he must have screwed up some where along the line.

"No, it doesn't mean I'm not going…it means I would like to stay in…with you. Maybe watch a movie…or something."

To Leon, that meant alone, intimate time with her and he hoped the movie would just be background noise. With a grin he responded…

"Movie night, eh? Do we want take out too?"

"Sure…that would be nice... And I'll be over then. See you at Six O'clock…"

" O.K…. Miss you Honey-Bun."

"Bye, Leon."

He grinned and hung up.

Meanwhile, Hunnigan hung up the phone biting down on her lower lip with a grin trying to hide her excitement; however, when Mary-Anne rounded the corner, Inga froze. The older woman formed a warm and curious smile about her face as well as a pair of quizzical eyes.

"Was that your gentle-man friend?"

"Yes…it was."

"Sounds like you've got another date…"

Hunnigan lifted a defiant chin…

"Yes…I do." She said sincerely.

"You still haven't told me about him…"

Inga cringed, but recovered quickly.

"Well, he works for the government. His name is Leon."

Inga trailed off with other little facts, but Mary-Anne's pressing gaze only wanted one answer to one question… 'Was he colored?'.

"Ingrid…He sounds wonderful, what's his heritage?"

Inga hesitated and thought about it, not actually sure…

"I'm not sure exactly…"

Mary-Anne was about to flat out ask if there was any African, but the phone came to Inga's rescue. She answered it and it was for Mary-Anne. Inga used that as her escape and up the stairs she went. Heading straight for her father's room, upon entering she stopped to close the door.

"Mary-Anne?" Her father, Patrick outwardly pondered.

"It's me, Papa…"

"Oh…" He smiled… "Ingrid."

She came around to his bedside.

"So, I hear you're seeing someone…"

"Yes, I am, Papa."

Her father chuckled…

"You must like him a lot."

"Yes, I do. Very much so."

"Then tell me about him."

"O.K." She took her father's hand and he looked at her while she thought of where to begin.

"He's very smart, charming, and…attractive…"

"Sounds like a winner." He chuckled again and patted her hand.

"But, Papa."

"But what? Is he pigeon toed, or missing a finger?" He jested and she laughed…

"No…"

"Then what?"

"Well... he's not like you, or Mary-Anne…or even me…"

"What are you getting at, Ingrid?" He was calm, but simply dieing to know what's wrong with the boy.

"Well, Papa…he's not…of our heritage…" She then politely cleared her throat.

His face hardened and then he gave a stern sigh…

"Does he make you happy, daughter of mine?"

"Oh, yes Papa!"

"Well then…who am I to stop you?" He smiled and patted her hand again. She smiled, blinking slowly…

"Thanks, Papa"

"You're welcome Ingrid." She smiled and hesitated…

"Um, Papa?"

"Yes?"

"What about Mary-Anne?"

"Oh…" He chuckled again.

"I'll take care of her…" He gave a confirming smile with a few nods.

"Thank you… Again, Papa."

"You're welcome…again."

Inga stood up releasing his hand and went for the door, pausing there…

"Do you need-"

"I'm fine." He smiled genuinely and waved her off. She smiled and then she was off to the shower.

Steady footsteps carried the two forms down the tile hallway. One pair was enclosed in tactical combat boots, with black fatigue pants tucked in them and the other form seemed to be much shorter than the combatant in the military apparel, and wearing a gray tea skirt with white stockings and black buckle shoes, along with a white lab coat, which came down a little higher than the skirt.

The pair stepped in the room and the shorter female who was a German scientist spoke up first.

"General Kerby. Soldier 1557709 is ready for her briefing…" The German accent ringing through rather thick in her voice…

The salt and pepper haired man clad in an American Class A uniform marked with the General rank pin, turned around and smiled at the two with his strong masculine features, looking to be in his late forties or early fifties.

"Good… Sit down." His voice boomed.

The other female stood about 5'5", clad in all black B.D.U.'s, which had been altered slightly. The pockets were on the fronts of her thighs, rather than the sides and were slightly smaller so her right thigh holster wasn't' blocking her access to the pockets. The black shoulder rig carried and H&K .45 caliber "Match" with three spare clips on the right shoulder and a large, strange looking combat knife from the holster by her right breast. Her raven locks of stick straight hair came slightly below her shoulders, while those eerie gray eyes landed on General Kerby. She sat with the German scientist named Berta Butmeiser.

"O.K. Dr. Butmeiser, as you know, 1557709 is only our back up plan should something happen to our insider.

"So something happened?"

"She hasn't responded since Spain, so we're going to have to send in our best…"

He smiled and looked to the soldier who wore a stone carved scowl on her face and simply gazed straight ahead, blinking on occasion. Kerby looked back to Berta.

"We need her to retrieve the real sample, rescue our insider if they are alive, and destroy all of our data that was stolen from us by subject 283."

Kerby pulled the file, slipping it in front of Berta and the soldier. He was a decent looking, male who was mid way through Class D training.

"Shouldn't be a problem for her…He didn't even finish is Class D training, and 1557709 has excelled her Class E training" Berta said after looking over the file.

"But I thought this was an assassination job?" Berta added slowly, looking to Kerby.

"It is…" He pulled another file, sliding it to them.

"Albert Wesker…He's in charge of the Umbrella organization and he needs to be dropped before he forms a threat to our corporation. Take him down on sight…Understood?"

"Yah…" Berta said, and the female soldier glanced to the file, eyeing up the picture, allowing his image to be burned into her mind before she nodded.

"Good…Her chopper leaves in 24 hours, prep her for the mission, Dr. Butmeiser…"

"Yes, General Kerby." With that the two women stood and made their exit…

Leon came home from getting the food and a movie and killed the last 15 minutes in the shower. He was getting the food out of the microwave when there was a knock on the door. He glanced to his watch, and then smiled walking over to his door, peeking out to make sure it was her and not his band of 15 year old neighbors. He opened the door and she looked up to him.

"Well, hello there…" He said, placing his right hand on the door frame and he leaned down to her with that familiar glint in his aqua-blues that made her blush and grin.

"Hello, Leon." She gave him a pressing gaze, wondering when he was going to let her in.

"I think you owe me a kiss…" Leon said matter-of-factly.

"I… owe you…a kiss?" She looked up at him with a disbelieving gaze.

"Yep…" Leon puffed up his chest, folding his arms and placing his back to the door frame, blocking the entrance to his apartment.

"Well?" He looked at her with that boyish grin and she rolled her eyes.

"All right, fine. Come here, ya Goof."

He grinned and leaned down as she lifted and their lips clasped together in a polite, quick kiss, then released…

She stepped inside and he closed the door leading her to the kitchen.

"What movie did you get?" Inga asked, setting her purse down on the chair.

"Saw."

"Oh? A Horror?"

"Yeah, the guys said I should watch it, but not much scares me anymore."

"I guess they would know you better than I would; besides I haven't seen it either."

They sat with their meals and started the movie…

"How much do you wanna bet that guy in the middle didn't shoot himself."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, first of all, the gun in his hand is pointed away from his head, second of all, that tape player slipped right out of his hand, rigor mortis would have caused him to literally have a death grip on it, thus, those items were purposely placed there after the guy had been dead for awhile. They'd have never gotten it out of his hand with a shirt…"

She looked at him, and blinked, before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Leon asked, and looked at her…

"You…looking at every angle possible. It's JUST a movie, Leon, which is probably why they were able to get the tape player out of his hand…Duh!"

"I guess… I still say he didn't kill himself."

She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the movie…

About three quarters of the way through the movie Leon was grumbling at the T.V.

"Why didn't she just shoot him?" He sighed…

"Leon! It's…a…moooooovie." Inga protested.

"Yeah, I know…." He gave up, lowering his hands to her knees, as her legs were draped over his lap, suddenly more interested in her than the T.V., totally losing interest with the movie. He gently ran a hand partially up her thigh and back down over her knee to her shin. He looked at her face as she was playing attention to the movie. He kept his intense gaze on her face, noticing she'd taken her glasses off at some point or another. He was so glad he'd behaved the previous night with Julia.

Finally he had her attention as she looked at him, grinning and blushing of course, because of the way he was looking at her.

"What?" She asked and he leaned right into her, slipping between her and the couch backing to get to her without crushing her with his weight. He planted his parted lips on her closed lips and quickly released so her lips could part, which they did and soon their tongues were melted together.

It wasn't too long after that, when he had her pinned under him with the straps of her tank top down, gently caressing her bare shoulders with his lips, now picking right back up where they'd left off on their first date.

"You're soft." He muttered quickly before planting another kiss on her right shoulder.

"Thanks." She whispered with a grin on her face and his attention returned there, planting a full lipped kiss on her jaw, then another on her lips, holding that for a long moment. He was trying to calm himself to keep from pushing this any further. He was ready to get down to business, but he was lucky and grateful he got this far with her. It all felt so great, with the way her lips tasted and felt. He liked the way her skin felt, the way she sent shivers up his spine by running her fingers through his hair. He loved every second of it with not a care or thought of anything else, save for the fact that he wondered why she wanted to stay in tonight and how late was she planning on staying? Did she intend for something to happen? She seemed content where she was so, maybe not. He had to know for sure, though.

He looked at her and smiled, sheepishly before starting to slide away from her. Her left leg froze, as if to stop him from going and he looked back at her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, overly concerned.

"I just need to stop for a minute or two…its ok."

She looked at him, totally confused, but not upset or offended. He slipped away, walking out to the kitchen and she remained on the couch, pondering what was wrong and why he stopped then it finally hit her while she was adjusting her clothing.

*He wants to send it home, but he's trying to be respectful and patient with me as he's been. Now the question is…Is tonight the night? Or should I wait? Perhaps we could feel each other out for tonight, but then again, that could lead to…Oh well, If it happens it happens.*

She thought, before she looked at him as he returned with a cold soda for her.

She gazed at him while he pretended to be more interested in a painting on the wall, than her but it gave her a chance to think, which was probably what he was doing. She looked at him and spoke.

"Leon?" She said softly and he looked back at her.

"Yeah, Honey-Bun?" She gave him a sarcastic expression, but then continued.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

She hesitated, thinking of how she wanted to ask this question, which as the tension grew more intense.

"In…Raccoon City… What was it like?"

His face turned pale as she brought up the unmentionable. He looked away and leaned back on the couch.

"You really wanna know?" He knew he certainly didn't want to tell, but she nodded and he turned, propping his right knee on the couch and faced her. He reached over and took her hands in his own and she leaned forward a bit.

"It was scary…I won't lie to you. I never realized what it was like to know you'll only survive by how many bullets you've got left."

Her thumbs rubbed his knuckles…

"How were you able to keep your sanity?"

"Hmp…Sometimes I wonder if I even have…"

She gave him a questioning look.

"I…have nightmares about it…"

"What happens?" She adjusted herself on the couch, pulling her left leg up onto the couch, their knees touching tightly against one another.

"Sometimes its close friends or family that are…turned into those…things, or I relive it in my sleep…"

"I'm so sorry, Leon." She squeezed his hands.

"It's in the past."

"Yes, but it's haunting you…"

*No, just her…*

He thought of Ada of course, since most of them included her.

"But what can I do?" He looked at her with pleading eyes and she thought about it for a moment.

"Have you tried counseling?"

"Yeah, I took trauma counseling immediately after and it helped but…"

"But what?"

"But I honestly don't know what kind of counseling would work for nightmares…" He wanted to get off of this subject immediately, because he knew what was coming…

"Hypnotism?"

"No…I won't do it." He said firmly.

"Why not?"

"I just wont!" He didn't mean to sound so aggressive, but he was trying to be firm with her. He refused to let ANYONE control his thoughts, feelings, actions…not after Spain…he was paranoid and untrusting of strangers…

"I'm sorry, Leon… I shouldn't have brought that up…Let's talk about something else…"

*Good idea.*

He thought then looked at her…

*So she digs into my past, and now it's my turn to get some answers.*

"O.K." He started.

"Why did you get so defensive when I asked to see the inside of your place?"

She froze, tensing up so tightly even Leon could feel it, but he wanted an answer…

Inga cleared her throat, not wanting to explain, but she owed it to him.

"Well…first of all, it isn't my house…"

"Huh?" Leon looked at her more closely…

"It's… my Father's." She confessed with a sigh of defeat.

"O.K….What's wrong with that?" Her ashamed expression changed as she looked up at him, now a little more comfortable explaining the situation…

"He is an invalid and my step mother, Mary-Anne can't lift him and help take care of him by herself, so I try to be there as much as possible and living with him and Mary-Anne was the easiest way to care for him properly."

Leon took a moment to chew on the information, and it answered SO much for him and after all that he had on final question…

"Well…um, how do you go to work? Inga, you were with me for almost 24 hours in Spain."

"I have a small station built into the basement which is another reason the line was jacked so easily. My home base isn't as secure as the one at the department."

Leon took another moment to let the answer sink in and then he grinned, nodding his head.

"Is that why you had your glasses off?"

He looked at her and she blushed.

"Yes." She looked away and grinned. He grinned even wider and pulled her hands, gently tugging her atop him while he laid back, his left hand guiding her right to his left shoulder while their lips clasped together. Once her right hand found its place on his shoulder, his left hand went to her side, before sliding around to her back as he pulled her closer to him. Her arm collapsed and her chest eased onto his while their lip locked turned into a heated battle of tongue twister.

He reached up, pulling the straps to her tank top down, off of her shoulders, which apparently seemed to be a fetish of his. She pulled back, propping herself up as she looked down to him. His eyes were glued to her collar bones, then jumped up to her face, he smiled, which caused her to blush.

"You're a beautiful girl…ya know that?" He confessed sincerely and her face flushed even more so.

"And you're a good-lookin' guy." She pointed out, but he had certain intentions he wasn't so sure about, and judging by the bulge she was sitting on, she knew what those intentions were.

"Inga…" He closed his eyes tightly and her brows knit together as she gave him a curious look.

"You have no idea what this is doing to me…" He confessed with closed eyes, then opened them looking to her. She wasn't so sure what to say until she made close eye contact with him. The epitome of mental rape, but she recovered from the gaze.

"I …guess I don't."

"I want to be more intimate with you, Inga, but I don't want to go too fast, because…I respect you."

"Are you leaving that decision up to me?" She asked, and he nodded slowly, with those begging eyes, even though he was trying not to persuade her decision.

"Well…" She sighed and folded her arms on his chest, then rested her chin on her clasped hands…

"I think any form of sexual intercourse is a little too soon, but we could maybe… extend our knowledge of one another's bodies…perhaps?"

"So you're giving me permission to fondle you?" He grinned, placing his hands on her hips.

"Are you?" She asked, not really sure how to retort back at him.

"Ha! What's mine is yours…" He chuckled, clearly pleased with her answer before he took her lips again, his arms tightly wrapping about the small of her back, then he freed up a hand, which went for her locks of hair, gently touching them as though they were ringlets of ash, and would crumble if he applied any more pressure. That changed when she purposely pushed her hips into his, grinding against the bulge, which earned her a grunt form him. His hand moved down her back to her rump, around it and down the back of her thigh to her knee, then up to the top of her thigh, returning to the back of her thigh, just under her butt, where he firmly squeezed, his fingertips coming dangerously close to her center, perhaps even brushing when he pulled her hips into his, earning himself a moan and a catch of breath from her. For him, her hips were perfectly proportioned, cradled on his loins and properly sized for his hands.

Moving his hands from her hips to her waist, his right hand was more daring as his thumb gently brushed the underside of her left breast and judging by her quick inhalation of breath, which he took as encouragement. The pad of skin below his thumb joint pushed the outside of her breast, testing the waters once again, which earned him another grind from her hips and with that he palm of his right hand cupped a hand full of breast.

"Mmmm." He hummed his contentment with her size and gently squeezed, releasing, pushing upward and cupping the ample flesh again, which caused her to break the kiss and lower her forehead to his shoulder. He took that as a cue to plant a lazy full lipped, and slightly moist kiss on her neck, and a second a little lower, then a third on her shoulder. As acknowledgement for his actions, she squeezed his left bicep.

He gently rubbed his thumb over the surface of her breast, before his hand left her breast completely and slid around to her back while his left hand came to her right breast, cupping and kneading that one as well, sizing it up in the same manor as the left, again content with the shape and size. She picked her head up and lifted her upper half as she ground her hips into his, which earned a hummed moan from herself and a grunt from him.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked up at her with a wicked smile as his hands fell to her hips, gently squeezing them as he then ground up into her, lifting both their hips from the couch gently and slowly, and then relaxed. She tilted her chin upward, exposing her neck. Leon licked his lips as he looked up at her neck, and then sat up quickly, his right hand came to the left side of her neck, and his teeth grazed the right side while his left hand curled around her waist. Her left arm draped down over his back while her right hand slid into his hair, squeezing it when he started suckling ever so gently on her neck.

Meanwhile his left foot landed on the floor and he balanced his right knee before hugging her tightly with his left arm and he lifted her slightly while leaning forward and her back gently landed on the couch. His hips slid right between her thighs, and he pushed, grinding his hips into her which caused her to slide up on the couch. Through his jeans, she could clearly make out the size and define shape of his piece as it pressed into her center, which earned him a barely audible moan from her.

She wrapped her bare legs around his hips and he nearly melted into her.

"Awgh…You…" He grunted, picking his weight up, looking down at her with that same wicked smile, while she gazed up at him, while giving him an innocent grin.

"What about me?" She asked, playing dumb. He chuckled slightly and shifted his weight a bit.

"You…are making this very hard for me…" He raised his brows with his statement and she responded with…

"Or am I just making you very hard?"

"Heh…That's an understatement…" He then dipped his head down and kissed her neck, then kissed her lips, slipping his tongue right into her mouth, which hers greeted him. He turned his head slightly, while inhaling, via his nose, and after a moment they released and then he went to attacking the other side of her neck and slowly, his kisses moved downward toward her collar bone. He opened his eyes, glancing up to her neck, confirming his small mark he left before he closed his eyes and planted a kiss below her collar bone.

Hunnigan's thoughts roamed the mysteries of what sex would be like with him. She assumed it would be slow, but with a steady rhythm, a subtle but constant traverse of pure bliss, but she could also see a more wild side to him. That strength of his could be rather frightening; however, her worries of his aggressive side changed as his hand slid down to her stomach and to her side, drawing lazy circles along her ribs and his lips caressed her upper chest, before he planted one big smooch in the center of her chest. Meanwhile, he slid down her body a ways, settling there to free his hands from supporting his weight and without crushing her. He planted another lazy kiss just above her left breast, then on the inside of her right breast. He reached up with both hands and glanced to her face as he started to tug the material of her shirt down, watching her face to see if she disapproved of him seeing the bare flesh of her torso, and apparently not.

Once he uncovered them, his eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. He reached up to brush the darkened flesh of her right breast, while he kissed the inside of her left breast. He picked his head up and planted another kiss on her left breast, eyeing up the nipple before closing his lips around the small bud, his tongue gently grazing the sensitive sin before sucking on it gently. Inga's back arched upward and her chest lifted. He looked up at her face again to see her biting her lower lip. Oh, how badly he wanted her, but more importantly, how badly he wanted to make her cry out with pure carnal need. He knew he needed to bring this to an end. They've explored enough; however, when he felt her hand slide down his sculpted torso to his left hip, his anticipation and excitement got the best of him. Her hand slid down the top of his thigh and toward the inside, only another inch until contact, he needed to encourage her so, lowering his lips to her right breast now, his tongue slipped out and it gently flickered over her right nipple, before his lips closed around it. Just then her right hand brushed the hard mass of flesh pressing against his jeans, located on the inside of his left thigh. Her hand firmly squeezed the upper half of his length, which caused him to release her breast and emit a groan of pleasure which encouraged her to squeeze again, before he recovered from the first. He picked his head up and tried to return to being affectionate with her breasts, but when she started a rhythm of massaging his piece, he lost all capability to focus on his task at hand and gave up. He slid back up her body to her neck and she squeezed more firmly. He grunted and said in a deep, gruff manor.

"Inga…" But it came as a whisper, followed by another caving grunt.

"Inga!...Inga" He pulled away from her.

"Inga, we have to stop." He begged using every last ounce of respect and will left in him, but all she'd have to do would be to agree to go for it and he'd be lost in a naked abyss with her. She looked up at him and hesitated to answer and reluctant to stop, it just felt too damned good. He looked at her, gazing into her confused eyes.

"Believe me, I don't want to but…uh…"

"I don't' want to either." She confessed with a grin and he blinked, so tempted to say to hell with it and go for it, but he didn't want to blow this whole thing. He dropped his head on her shoulder.

"Don't' make this anymore difficult for me than it is."

He smiled, lazily pulling her shirt up over her chest to cover her again, and planted a quick kiss on her shoulder.

She sighed, trying to cool off, and finally gave into her difficult decision.

"All right… but maybe next time we can try a little something…"  
He picked his head up quickly and looked at her, now very curious as to what she had in mind…

"Like what?"

"She grinned and lifted her chin to make contact with his lips, which parted and her tongue baited his into her mouth as she gently suckled on it, then brought the kiss to a flawless, quick end.

"Something like that only…." She gently squeezed his piece which made him grin from ear to ear.

"I'd be happy to return the favor…" He then leaned down to kiss her again, his tongue slipping right into her mouth and gently flicking her tongue with his before pushing his lips a little harder into hers before his tongue violently attacked hers, as if he were kissing the lips below her navel.

"Mmmm…" She expressed her contentment with his…abilities, but they were both getting themselves wound up again. Leon broke the kiss slowly, steeling another peck from her before speaking…

"So…speaking of which, when am I going to see you again?"

"Well, actually, there's going to be a vacant spot at the table for Thanksgiving…would you…"

"I'd love to…what time?"

"I'll call you."

"Sounds good…" She then shoved him off the couch and he hit with a thud.

"Oof" and before he could protest, she fell on top of him…

"Now…where were we?" She said with a grin and straddled his hips…

*He felt like his legs couldn't go anymore, but he managed to push a little harder. The smell of burning gas infiltrated his nostrils and the deafening sound of the double bladed chainsaw being revved over and over again dulled his senses while the 8' tall mad man sporting the potato sack swung it about, behind him. Leon had put some distance between them but he was gaining quickly.

Scooping up a box of shells on the run, Leon reloaded while he pounded across the dock. He cocked the rifle and whipped around pulling up to send home a head shot. He STAGGERED! A 12 gauge blast to the face and the nut just staggers! He cocked it again and shot. The man fumbled but didn't drop.

"Third time's a charm…" He said as he pumped the crowd controller again and shot, but he managed to dodge and came swinging violently at Leon.

"NO!" He tried to cock the rifle again, but the next thing he saw was two chains of sharp teeth and red….*

"Gaaaaaah!" He clutched his head and sat up in bed with sweat soaking his body and sheets. He panted as he fondled his head, soon calming down…

"Fuck………" He sighed while he his ands still trembled.

"A month and a half off is gonna kill me…" He muttered before he laid back down, stretching with a yawn. He looked up at the clock. *9:38A.M.* He needed some inspiration, so plucking a picture from his night stand he looked at it and smiled.

"You're such a pretty girl…Why do you bother?" He asked the picture of Inga… She was sitting with her legs crossed on a log out in the woods somewhere in olive shorts, a white tank top and brown hiking boots. Her hair was pulled back but no glasses.

"Oh well… Leon, just be glad she likes ya…" He told himself before he crawled out of bed to start his day.


	5. Chapter 5

Love in a Danger Zone.

Chapter Five:

Fuel on the fire.

They walked, side by side down the laboratory hall.

"You see, Sherry, your parents left a message with me, should anything happen to them, to have you finish out their hard work once you came of age…"

"O.K. but, I don't know anything about what they did…"  
Wesker chuckled…

"You won't need to, Sherry. Come, this way…" He led her into the lab and greeted the scientist, then motioned her to a chair.

"Have a seat…" He said politely before Sherry did as he requested. Wesker turned and began discussing something with the scientist, before he returned to Sherry…

"Have you ever donated blood before?" He asked.

"No."

"Well, we'll need to have a few blood samples from you. It'll only hurt a pinch…." He assured her before he stood walking over toward Hunk.

"No…visitors I assume?"

"All quiet on the Western Front, Sir."

"Charming…" Hunk nodded before he and Wesker walked out.

After the blood samples were taken, they went straight to work and should everything go according to plan, they would no longer have a virus, but a fully functional serum. Sherry Birkin's DNA held the missing codes to the completion of Umbrella's original goal, which was the virus' stabilizer.

Wesker returned to his office and casually took a seat, pouring himself a shot of Brandy to warm his blood. Almost immediately after, someone stepped into his office.

"You…wanted to see me, Mr. Wesker?"

A female's voice called out bashfully, with a hint of nervousness. Wesker turned and looked at her, only to find a gorgeous, petite but busty blond nurse from the science department. Ms. Ilene Ken. He smiled, setting his glass down.

"Please, Ilene, call me Albert."

"Yes…Albert." She said with her eyes down.

He smirked at her inwardness and stood slowly making his way toward her.

"Your… progress reports were…very interesting…"  
"Interesting, Sir?" She finally looked up at him with those big blue eyes. She had a petite straight nose and a pair of lips so lush they would put Jolie to shame… Even Wesker, the cruel, heartless Devil himself was taken aback by her.

"Yes…" He regained composure and continued.

"They tell me that decoding Ms. Birkin's DNA is a bit trickier than expected…"

"Yes, Sir. It's a minor set back and with time it will correct itself…"  
"Minor set back?" He questioned her, not understanding how there could possibly be a 'minor set back' after all, and it was separating blood cells and finding a match…

"Yes, Sir. It's a slight and temporary imbalance in her chemical make-up that's setting off our machines.

"What kind of imbalance, Ilene?" He wanted a straight answer, just in case there was something much deeper going on in those labs that they were trying to hide. Ilene smiled and blushed before stating the problem.

"Her…menstrual cycle, Sir…"

"Oh…right…right, and…it will correct itself."  
He nodded as he now understood. He turned to her and smiled again, stunned by her beauty…

"Ms Ilene. I must say you certainly are a stunning woman." He slowed his words as he reached up to touch her, but her reaction to him is what struck him as odd. She was terrified out of her own skin by him. Jumping and flinching at his touch or sudden movement like a frightened animal.

"What's wrong, Ilene?"

She struggled to maintain composure and shakily answered.

"N…nothing, Sir." He gazed at her for a very long moment before asking…

"What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Well you must think I'm some kind of monster. Goodness, girl you're scared to death of me…"

He reached forward, grabbing her arms and began to massage them.

"Loosen up. Relax." He finished and she offered a weak smile.

"Yes sir."

"Albert…" He said as he gazed down at her. He reached up, removing his sunglasses to expose normal blue eyes.

"You know Ilene you are a beautiful young lady."

"You….You really think so….Albert?" She asked as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He looked at her lips.

"Your… lips are very …very kissable…" He drew in a sharp breath as he gazed at her lips, glancing to her blue eyes before he kissed her. She froze for a moment before she realized what he was doing to her and who he was, and then she kissed him back. He quickly pulled back and let her go…

"I am very sorry, Ms. Ilene. I just couldn't help myself…I do apologize…"

"It's…no problem, Mr. Wesker, actually… I didn't mind at all…" She blushed with her confession and he smiled.

"Well in that case…shall we?" He motioned toward his quarters and she nodded, walking along side him. It seems Albert Wesker has found a replacement for Ada…

Things weren't going well for Leon on Thanksgiving. He'd talked to the chief about helping on the rescue mission he'd prepped with Claire, but Briggs belly ached about too much red tape and technicalities; however he would see what he could do to help out and remain off the grid. Leon had one more option: Inga. He was going to have to explain everything to her so she would help him out by using her station at home. He was on his way over to her parent's place for Thanksgiving, rather excited about meeting her father and step mother. Patrick and Mary-Anne.

He'd pulled into her driveway and parked, glancing to the bracelet he'd bought her, but figured he'd give it to her after dinner. He made his exit from the Jeep and made his way to her door. She opened it before he could knock and invited him inside. He went through being introduced, shaking hands, remembering to be gentle with the ladies and firm with the men, it was just how he was raised.

They all sat down for dinner, Leon was a little concerned as to why Mary-Anne was being a bit huffy with him. So far as he could tell he'd done nothing wrong. Inga knew what the problem was… Mr. Kennedy was white and she was still hostile with Racism, even though her father was growing to like Leon.

"So what do you do for a living?" Patrick asked.

"Well, I'm a government agent, Sir." Leon answered respectively, earning a chuckle from Patrick.

"Do you have proof?" Mary-Anne pressed, though it was a joke, her tone was more sarcastic.

Leon grew confused and looked to Inga for help.

"Believe me, Mary-Anne… I've worked with him." Inga chimed in to defend Leon.

"Ya know, they say its bad luck to date a co-worker."

Mary-Anne warned before walking off. Inga narrowed her eyes, before glancing to Leon.

"I'll be right back." She whispered and followed her step mother into the kitchen, leaving to Leon to fend for himself with Mr. Hunnigan.

"So, Leon…" Patrick started.

*Ah no. There's a personal question or statement coming up. Be careful how you respond.*

Leon thought to himself.

"My daughter really likes you, you know…"

"And I really like your daughter, Mr. Hunnigan." Leon rested his elbows on the table, since they were finished eating. Patrick chuckled at Leon's response.

"I hope." He exclaimed, and laughed, Leon chuckling along.

"Your wife really makes a mean turkey…" Leon mentioned, patting his stomach, just simply making conversation and taking the attention away from himself.

"Yes… Yes she does…"

"How long have you been married."

"Oh, about 10 years."

"That's a long time."

"Well it hasn't been easy; Ingrid's a life saver, surely."

Leon grinned.

"She sure i-"

"I AM TWENTY-FOUR YEARS OLD, MARY-ANNE! WHAT'S IT MATTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIM? WHAT IF I DIDN'T LIKE YOU WHEN YOU AND DAD GOT MARRIED? JUST BECAUSE HIS SKIN IS WHITE IT IS NO REASON TO TREAT HIM LIKE AN ANIMAL AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT ANY FURTHER. ACCEPT it Mary-Anne…" Inga's voice was distinguished and had Leon's attention.

*Whoa… Her step mother's racist… Well… makes sense now…*

Patrick sighed…

"I'd hoped this day would never come…"

Leon gave Patrick a confused expression, wanting to ask about what he just said but Mary-Anne came storming out from the kitchen and pointed to Leon…

"GET OUT!" she said coldly and Leon's aqua-blues widened only to narrow again, and he leaned back in his chair slightly…

"Mary-Anne!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Get out of my house, you blue-eyed devil!" Mary-Anne persisted.

Inga came out just then, coming up to Mary-Anne's side.

"Mary-Anne you are OUT of line. If anyone should leave, it's you!"

"MARY-ANNE! INGRID! ENOUGH!" Patrick shouted, then coughed, but continued…

"This is still my home and the boy leaves when he is damned good and ready!"

Mary-Anne was about to protest, but Leon cut her off.

"It's ok, Mr. Hunnigan. I can leave if that's what Mrs. Hunnigan wants…"

He was already standing at this point. Inga rushed to his side.

"Leon, you don't have to go…" She whispered, so ashamed of her Step-Mother at this point.

"But I don't want to stay and make things worse…. Why don't you come with me, Inga…" His eyes begged for her to go with him, and she caved, and then nodded.

Leon looked up and smiled to Patrick.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Hunnigan…" He looked to Mary-Anne and nodded.

"Ma'am…" He then turned casually going for the door, with Inga right behind him. Mary-Anne folded her arms and looked away with a huff. She was about to protest Ingrid's departure, until she saw the look on Patrick's face. It was clear that he didn't mind that Inga left with Leon, considering Mary-Anne was going to get a talking to. The door closed lightly and Patrick looked to Mary-Anne.

"Why?" He asked gently…

"Because she's like my little girl too…"

"Well, as hard s this is going to be to say, especially coming from me…. She isn't a little girl…"

"But he's-"

"He's white! Yes, Mary-Anne, I know. Times have changed and I can tell that boy really cares about Ingrid. Can't you just let it at that so my little girl can be happy? That is far more important to me than his skin color."

Mary-Anne hesitated, and didn't answer. She simply went on to clear off the table…

Meanwhile, Inga stepped outside with Leon.

"I am so sor-"

"Igna. Don't… Don't apologize for your Step-Mother… I understand."

"I know, but I just wanted things to go well, that's all."

"I know, Honey-Bun." He pulled in for a hug and this time she took comfort in that nick-name and in his arms. He held her for a moment, then let go.

"Hey…. I got you something…" He said in a low, comforting tone of voice, before he turned, opening his Jeep door, but took a hold of her hand while he did so…

"Close your eyes." He watched her close her eyes, then reached in for the bracelet. He took her wrist, opened the box and then clasped it on her wrist…

"O.K…. Look."

She opened her eyes and looked to see the diamond and emerald bracelet o her left wrist.

"Oh… My… Leon…" She looked up to him and grinned, only to ask…

"Why?"

"Because I like ya so much...and ya deserve it." He stated simply.

"It's beautiful…"

"So are you…" He chuckled as he paid the compliment genuinely.

She reached up to hug him tightly, which he welcomed her hug.

"Thank you!" She said sincerely…

He released her and smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Well… We can either try to go and patch things up with your Step-Mother, or we could go somewhere… What do you think?"

She thought about it for a moment, knowing it'd be way too soon for her step mother so, she'd got for the latter.

"Let's get out of here…"

"All right, where to?"

"Anywhere…"

"Hop in…" He jumped in his side of the Jeep and started it up, then reached over popping her door open, and she got inside, slipping her seat belt on…

Claire finished packing up her gear, having spent the afternoon with her family, Chris, and Jill who had offered to assist her, but she refused it, not to mention, they were requested to return back to the S.T.A.R.S. Unit for some training. Claire took the time to remember Raccoon City, and to help her prepare for her up coming rescue mission with Leon. She sighed and loaded up the bike, then straddled it, glancing back up to her apartment and shook her head. She had a four hour drive ahead of her to meet up with Leon, and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she was leaving pretty early. She started up the bike, before pulling the kick stand back and revved the engine twice, getting a feel for the throttle she knew so well, and she was off. She was double checking some things in her mind. Did she arrange her and Leon's flight plan? Yes, they would be in England by Sunset. Was Leon prepared? She sure hoped so…


	6. Chapter 6

Love in a Danger Zone.

Chapter Six:

Save Tonight.

Once again, Leon and Hunnigan wasted no time as they were picking right back up where they'd left off from the previous night, save for Leon's shirt, he'd managed to lose that along the way during their make-out/fondling session. Once again he had her pinned under his massive shoulders on his couch, of course keeping his weight off of her while they were in their lip-lock. Leon turned his head slightly during the kiss, his tongue wiggling firmly in her mouth and against her tongue as she gently suckled it. His forever hard-on was back, though frustrating, he restrained any savage urges for her, and enjoyed the attention he was giving and receiving. Their kissing was as casual as conversation right now. He did managed to get her shoulders exposed, but it was tricky, considering she was wearing a button up blouse, rather than a tank top. The blouse was undone halfway, exposing her bust and bra and pushed back revealing her shoulders. How he loved her shoulders: so smooth, round and petite. He casually broke the kiss and proceeded to leave little wet kisses on her shoulders, and along her collar bone. His left hand was removed from the arm of the couch and came to rest on her right breast, gently kneading the soft flesh while he showered her neck with kisses. A hum vibrated against his lips from her throat, and he found himself grinding into her, which earned him a moan from her, he grinned and placed another kiss on her neck.

"Leon?" She said gently and he came around to meet her nose to nose.

"Yeah?" He said in a slightly husky voice before planting a kiss on her lips, which was returned. He looked at her while she grinned and kept her eyes closed.

"So… you remember what we talked about before?"

"Mmmm…What?" He said while kissing her neck…

"You know…about going a little further?"

He immediately looked at her…

"Yeah?" He cleared his throat. "What about it?"

She grinned while those honey eyes trailed off to the side…

"Well…" She hinted and grinned a little more, which her grin was contagious as Leon had it as well…

"Are you sure you're ready, Inga?" He asked with a much more serious tone, while gazing down at her intensely.

"It's not going to hurt is it?" Ingrid asked plainly and Leon grinned at her acutely.

"Not what I'm gonna do to ya…."

"Oh? Really?" Inga questioned the tone of his voice, she had no clue what she was in for, but Leon would make sure there were no complaints. He gave a gentle nod to her question as his grin left his features and a much more serious and sensitive expression washed over him. He leaned down and returned to kissing her, only rather than trying to see how far he could stick his tongue down her throat, it was all about skill. He allowed her lips to part at their own pace, rather than jumping at the slightest chance to. Once his tongue was inside, he was gentle about his ministrations, softly licking the side of Ingrid's tongue several times, but doing it rather slowly, with shallow lashes from his warm, wet, pink muscle.

Finally, he'd practiced enough and broke the lip lock, planting held kisses along her jaw line, and down her neck, giving a little nibble there, before continuing on down. His hips slid in between her own, while touching her bare thighs since her mini skirt had ridden up. He kissed her lips again with a peck and put short little kisses along her neck and shoulders before moving to her cleavage, which he'd left covered apart from getting those rotten straps from her beautiful shoulders, though he was past that. He kissed her flat, soft tummy and licked her belly button gently, suckling on the skin just below her navel. He reached for her hips and hiked her skirt up right at her hips before planting a kiss right on her pelvic mound. He nipped at the material of her purple, plain under garments, then tugged at it with his teeth before placing a kiss to her left lower lip and tugged again with his teeth. She giggled at his teasing, as her hands moved down to rest upon his shoulders with a soft, harmless grip.

It was unknown as to who was dieing more of anticipation, Leon or Inga. Finally he reached up with his finger tips, hooking them in the purple gutches and pulled, Ingrid assisted and lifted her rump so he could pull them down her thighs to her knees and then down off of her ankles, leaving her heels on. He moved back into position, planting a kiss about her lower lips, before ducking down just enough to give a slow lick right up the split to the upper area, catching her button slightly, which earned him a moan from her, but he just couldn't tease any longer. He had to bury his face into her womanly loveliness, so he reached up hooking his arms around her hips and parted her slightly, before placing a kiss about her button. He tongued at her entrance and then at an agonizingly slow pace he ran his tongue up the length of her slit, tasting her, and damn was it sweet. He then worked his lips into her part, finding her button more clearly, only to suction his lips to it and proceeded to flicker his tongue against it.

He gave a few lashes of his tongue before his lips released her. He gave quick, hard laps against her button and she moaned in response, so he slowed his administrations upon her, savoring it as long as he could…  
"Leon…that feels sooooooo good." She commended him and he grinned quickly, before returning his attention to her button. He reached inward and pulled her apart a little more, exposing that button fully before he rested his left cheek on the inside of her right thigh, lashing at the freshly exposed nub at an angle. This earned him another moan and a buck of her hips. He extended his tongue further out and licked more of her and her thighs twitched again.

"Don't stop."

She whispered before a sharp intake of breath and a moan occurred. He obeyed and kept massaging her button with as much of his tongue as he could, while also moving faster with it. His left hand then took over keeping her parted while his right arm uncurled from her hip. His right, index finger came to rest right at her entrance going in maybe an inch but no further. So far she had no objection, but he wouldn't push his luck, or his digit.

He turned his head straight and gave her a gentle suckle on her nub before his tongue lashed at it fully, his finger still remaining at her entrance to tease with the occasional flicker. Her hips rotated and grooved around trying to work herself onto him, but they both enjoyed the teasing for the time being. Her hips gave a few shallow bucks and she began panting, he could tell she was getting closer to her climax, but he had every intention of making this last for her. He slowed his licking and casually lapped at her nub lovingly, relishing in her sex.

She gave no protest, trusting him fully, even if his actions didn't make sense to her right away. Her moans became much more deep and thorough. He pulled his finger from her and replaced it with his tongue in order to give her button a short rest. His tongue extended inside of her and proceeded to feel her out, by swirling his tongue inside of her, occasionally moving up to lick her button, which would earn him a buck of her hips so he returned to licking her button in slow circles, which cause her to give deep, slow, hummed moans.

He then lightly suckled on her nub, before giving it a loving kiss.

"Feelin' Good?" He checked only with a deep, sensual and more teasing tone of voice.

She nodded vigorously.

"Mmmhmmm. Feels great! You're REALLY good at this…" She complimented with a hint of surprise, before stressed moans were the only other things to escape her lips as he returned to licking her button intensely, attacking it with vigor while gently suckling on it. She began panting and attempting to speak but nothing made any sense verbally. He grunted into her flesh but kept moving his tongue against her nub. He slowed down, almost to a stop, licking in large slow circles against her button, which proved that it was clearly no chore for him.

He slid his index finger a little further inside of her, and those glorious hips of hers bucked further onto his digit, and his lips clamped down on her button as he proceeded with the deed vigorously.

She panted and pleaded again, and that was all he wanted to hear, and he somehow seemed to move faster, more sensually and deeper. She moaned and her hips bucked again while his finger drilled in and out of her slowly. He grunted into her snatch while his tongue swirled about her and finally, she was brought to her climax, squeezing the locks of his dirty blonde hair in her fingers involuntarily. Her thighs tensed against his neck and her back arched as she cried out his name and she panted, whispering his name until she came down from the top, realizing he was still massaging her nether region with his tongue, bringing her the rest of the way down from her quivering climax before gently kissing her lips and then up to her lower stomach and then up between her breasts to her lips with a gentle kiss there, which she returned before he crawled up beside her on the floor, wrapping an arm about her waist as she remained on her back, still astonished at his capabilities. He moved in, planting a kiss about her neck, and another just below her ear lobe.

"How was it?" He muttered near her ear…

"It was…fun!" She said with a grin, which he returned with a smile and a chuckle, resting his head about her shoulder. She gazed up at the ceiling, blinking with thought, and the whole experience of Thanksgiving at her Father and Step-Mother's flooded her mind and she quickly dismissed it….

"You know, I was thinking of um… well… you know…" Her eyes darted to their hips as they were side by side, and then she glanced back up to his aqua-blues…  
"Hm?" Leon grinned, as he lifted his chin and looked at her, not quite catching on immediately…  
Hunnigan took a breath, glancing downward while speaking…  
"I was thinking …maybe we could…" She cleared her throat and glanced back up to his face before continuing.  
"You know… go a little further?"

His body tensed and his hand gripped her shoulder…

"Are you read for that?" He asked sincerely and her eyes lowered with disappointment, and he continued.

"Believe me, Inga, I'd do anything to make love to you right here and now, but I don't want to do something you might regret…" He explained and she looked to him.  
"That bad, huh?" She jested, and he grinned laughing it off, before she recovered the joke and agreed with him…  
"You're right, Leon…. Maybe we can talk about it….say…tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" He seemed to be reminded of something and he cleared his throat, continuing.

"Um… There is something I need to tell you, Inga… Tomorrow night I'm leaving…"  
"Leaving? Where?!"

"Calm down, Honey-Bun." He gripped her shoulder and explained.

"Remember hearing of the name Albert Wesker?"  
She nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"One of the other survivor's of Raccoon City, Claire Redfield, has some leads on something he's up to and we're going on an independent investigation-"  
"Leon, is it going to be dangerous?" She asked with a whisper.

He hesitated…  
"How dangerous, Leon?" Ingrid pressed, shifting to face him more fully.  
"Can I lie to you, Inga?"  
"Of course not!"

"Very." He lowered his head in defeat, before lifting it again to beg.  
"Inga, I need your help!"

"MY help? How?"

"Well I need to keep in radio contact with someone since this is independent, and I'd like you to be the one. You're the best I've EVER worked with…. Can you do that with your home station?"  
"I …I don't know, Leon. If the government happened to tap the line, and saw it was foreign I could get slapped in jail for treason…"  
"Please, Inga."  
She sighed, blinking with deep thought, wondering how she could block anyone from tapping the line, period. Then again, the agency had a direct link to her, and knew when that line was operational. She'd have to reroute the system and mask it as her phone line…

"All right… I'll do it." She gave a firm nod, before he pulled her against his chest, hugging her close as he rested his forehead against cheek.  
"Thank you…" He said before rolling on top of her and kissed her, which she returned.

"M-you're Welcome…" She mumbled back to him in the kiss, which he broke with a slight laugh, before looking down at her, his grin fading as his gaze became soft.

"What, Leon?" She grinned and blushed.

He chuckled and looked away from her and then back.

"I just can't get over how gorgeous you are, Ingrid Hunnigan."  
Her blush deepened and she smiled back to him.  
"That'll be enough of that, Leon Kennedy."  
"Hey! Just bein' honest." He adjusted himself above her, and blinked, before growing silent…  
"Looks like our tomorrow's going to have to wait, Babe." He said with disappointment before he took up her hand and kissed her fingers. She pulled her hand from his and placed it on the side of his face.

"Leon…Tomorrow may have to wait, but…WE don't have to…" She had a point but…

"No, Inga…. I don't want to rush things just because of this. I'd rather wait…for you."  
"But Leon! What if you don't come back?"  
"I will, Inga… I promise…and I never break my promises…" He gave her stern gaze to prove he meant what he said…  
She gazed up at him for a long moment before she caved…  
"Never?" She said softly, clearly disappointed. She believed him, but she just wanted to double check. She raised her thin, dark brows, but he gave a gentle nod to her with that same dead serious expression.

"Never." He whispered before he just kissed her again, which she returned but broke shortly after.  
"Leon…." She whispered, but grinned as he attacked her neck.

* Did he suddenly change his mind?*

She wondered and questioned his actions…  
"Leon, what's gotten into you?" She couldn't help but giggle at the sensation he was giving to her neck, but he stopped and pulled back.  
"Inga?" He questioned and looked at her. His eyes were screaming of his vulnerability.  
"Stay with me tonight… Please?" He clearly didn't want to let her go and maybe it was because he doubted his own promise. Inga hesitated and stuttered before finally giving him a clear answer.  
"I… I… well, I …. I don't know. Why?"  
"Because I just wanna hold you…" He confessed and hugged her close and she merely blinked before resting her head on his, kissing his ear.  
"Ok…" She agreed and whispered, before curling up more closely with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Love in a Danger Zone.

Chapter Seven:

Tickle his Doo-Dads?

_*He entered the village after checking out his surroundings through his binoculars and was surrounded by these angry Ganado's. Slowly he was popping them off, but when it came time to reload he had to run. Up the path he went, looking both ways then quickly moved into one of the sheds. Once inside, he ejected the clip reaching inside his jacket to his holster and grabbed another one and slammed it into the butt of the Blacktail. Just as he was about to turn around, he heard someone whimper his name._

"_Leon…." His heart stopped. He couldn't breathe but somehow he was able to move. His stomach shrunk because that voice sounded so much like…_

"_Inga!" He exclaimed before stepping forward. She was the woman freshly pegged to the wall by the pitch fork, only it was through her stomach, rather than her head. He stepped up to her, totally unsure what to do, but he knew he had to get her down. By God, the smell of blood turned his stomach and the sight of those rusted prongs in his beautiful girlfriend's stomach. He moved up to her…_

"_Inga…Inga. Sweetheart, stay calm. Please. This is gonna hurt, so take a deep breath, I gotta get you down." He reached up to the handle, looking at it before giving it a quick yank, but dropping it in time to help Inga down. _

"_Oh God…Oh God….Oh God…." He wimpereed as he crouched down to cradle her. He fought his jacket off and wrapped it around her waist to help stop the bleeding. He didn't have time, they were coming._

"_God…. DAMN IT!" He exclaimed, but he knew he had to get his shit together. He wrapped his arm about her waist and proceeded to drag himself and Inga back up against the corner of the shed in an attempt to bottle neck them at the door._

_They rushed in and Leon aimed over Inga's shoulder squeezing the trigger of that  
Blacktail until it clicked dry. He ejected the clip and went for another, slamming it into the butt of the gun, yanking the slide back and continued to blow away villagers, having no guilt or mercy left in him. He held the coat to her stomach while keeping her back pressed firmly to his own stomach._

* Three shots left… *

_He cried to himself before suddenly the church bell rang and they slowly turned around and started toward the church…_

_Inga had passed out, so Leon checked her pulse, which was there but of course faint. He pitched his gun off to the side before he removed the coat, swallowing the stomach acids that tried to escape through his throat. He reached into his cargo pocket and yanked out a small first aide kit, and with that he managed to get the bleeding to stop and get her bandaged, but she needed a paramedic or a hospital immediately. He stood up with her in his arms and cleared off the large, low shelf before laying her on it. _

_From there he would map out the way to her to the nearest town for the proper medical attention. He stood and then picked up his pistol, wondering if he would be able to leave her here. How safe would it be, and for how long until they realized church was over. He had to, because he could move faster by himself in order to get help to her…. He already spent the last five minutes thinking about it before he left. He was going to search the houses for something…ANYTHING that would be useful. After another 10 minutes, he returned to her and she was gone…_

"_What the?" He glanced behind him seeing nothing before he stepped forward to see his bloody coat and a blood trail that led out of the shed, so he followed it but stopped at the doorway because he heard her call his name weakly._

"_Inga?" He rushed in the direction of her voice quickly before her voice turned sour, now saying his name in a vengeful groan. He would hesitate as it sent an all too familiar chill down his spine._

"_Inga?" He questioned softly before he heard her voice behind him. He turned around to see the most horrifying sight. Inga's once milk chocolate, soft skin was purple and semi decayed and those once soft honey brown eyes were now a milky white._

"_LEON!" She screeched before those cold hands reached up for his throat and squeezed. *_

"LEON! Open up!" Claire pounded on the door as he sat up straight in his bed.

"Inga!" He called out in a gruff voice and then panted while he sat in a cold sweat. He swallowed before looking around only to see Inga still sleeping beside him. He smiled, ignoring Claire for another moment to casually devour Inga's healthy image. He reached down, touching her dark, curly locks before leaning down to kiss her cheek. He smiled again before leaping out of bed, clad in only his boxers.

He opened the door and Claire's fiery blues glared at him.

"What's gonna take next time? An air strike?"

"You're here early Claire. I wasn't expecting you until late afternoon."

"You should know better."

He chuckled, while trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. She was right, he should have known better.

"Come on in…" He opened his door while he rubbed his face, still trying to wake up. Claire stepped inside, casually looking about.

"Nice place." She mentioned.

"Thanks." He muttered. "Go ahead and make yourself at home, I'll be right back…" And off he went, going toward his bedroom. He stepped inside and closed he door, only to find Inga awake.

"Leon… What's going on?" She asked before yawning.

"My partner showed up early…" He explained, while slipping beside her on the bed.

"Does that mean you're leaving early?"  
"It doesn't have to." He happily smiled to her, while resting on his elbow in order to face her.  
"Mmmm. Good." She grinned before leaning into him with a hug while he happily took her in his arms.

She hugged him close and he leaned back on the bed, snuggling up to her. His eyes closed again he was recapping the dream, which caused him to immediately open his eyes and look at her face. He felt cold from the inside out at the thought of that happening to her and hugged her closer.

"Are you cold?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"A little yeah…" He answered back casually, while trying to recuperate from his dream.

"But I'm fine…" He added before he felt her coil a little bit closer and tighter to him. He trained his eyes on her face while her eyes were closed, remembering her image. Minutes had gone by like seconds as he simply looked at her and soon she was back to sleep. He smiled to himself before he kissed her forehead and quietly slipped out of the bed to at least put on some damned pants.

Claire was fending for herself and when he returned, brighter eyed and bushy tailed, he found a cup of steaming coffee on the table in front of him. He smiled, chuckling softly, before he looked to her.

"So…what time are we leaving Redfield?" He asked as picked up the coffee, taking a sip.

"5:00 P.M." She answered him clearly and he looked at his watch.

* 7:28 A.M. *

"So in less than 11 hours. Do you have anything on the Itinerary?" He teased with a boyish smile.

"No… Not exactly, but you could start off by telling me who you were talking to in there." Claire teased back with such a casual grin and Leon blushed a little before raking his fingers through his hair.

"My uh…girlfriend…" He cleared his throat and grinned chuckling slightly and Claire folded her arms as her brows went up in an impressed reaction.

"Well this is news. Since when did Leon Scott Kennedy, former rookie cop, now government agent, have time for himself, let alone a girlfriend?" She said with a grin and he chuckled.

"Since I have a month and a half off with nothing better to do than track down bad guys with a former S.T.A.R.S. member's little sister…" He joked back and she stepped passed him, giving a light jab on his arm.

"How 'bout some breakfast, Champ?" She changed the subject, and stepped toward his fridge to raid it.

"Good Idea..." He agreed to himself before he started preparing a meal for the three of them.

"So, tell me about her." Claire asked and Leon proceeded to tell Claire all about one Ingrid Hunnigan and their dates together.

"She sure sounds like a winner, Leon."

"Tell me about it, and to top it all off, she already understands my line of work…" He took an egg and cracked it open in the pan.

"Do I?" Hunnigan stepped around the corner fully dressed and well awake. He smiled, swallowing his sip of coffee before setting it down.

"Well, look who's awake." He teased with a grin. She smiled before Claire cleared her throat and the light bulb clicked on in Leon's head.

"Oh, uh, Inga this is my good friend and partner, Claire Redfield." He motioned to her and continued…

"Claire this is Inga Hunnigan."  
Inga smiled and extended her hand to Claire who accepted it by shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Claire."

"You too, um…say Leon. I guess I should go get some supplies for us then… Give you two some space…" Claire stood up and headed for the door, but before Leon could protest she turned and smiled.

"Give you two time." She winked before making a quick exit.

"That…was odd…" Leon mentioned, before wrapping an arm around Inga's shoulders..

"Was it?" She looked up at him and grinned as he hugged closer.

"Yeah. " He leaned down, kissing her lips briefly before he would turn away to make the rest of the breakfast, and then spend their day however they wanted to. Meanwhile, Claire made the proper arrangements and triple checked them.

Later that day, Leon was dropping Inga off so they were parked outside of her house.

"Are you gonna be ok?" He asked, simply being concerned about how things were when they left on a bad note the day before, but she nodded.

"Yeah. I think so." She smiled.

"Ok." Leon smiled back before he leaned across the seat and kissed her and she hugged him tightly.

"Be careful, Leon…Please." Inga begged before he released the hug and kissed her again.

"I will… Besides I'll have you with me. " He grinned and she gave him a weak smile.

"All right." She gave him one last hug and a held kiss before off she went and he waited until she was inside and then he started up the jeep and left. He met up with Claire and boarded the chopper which would take them to England where Wesker allegedly had his hide out. Along the way, Claire briefed him on everything she knew about he place and it's defenses.

"Heh… Sounds like a perverted version of Mission Impossible."

She shook her head and smiled.

"But not something we can't handle, right champ?"  
"Right Red." He grinned before they both fell silent with their thoughts. Claire's mind was wondering when she might find someone how Leon did, then again, who could possibly understand or tolerate her spontaneous, rebel side? She often saw herself being alone for the rest of her life, but it just seemed pressuring to see all of these happy couples around her, and she's left in the dust… Perhaps it just wasn't time yet.

Leon's thoughts of course, lingered on Inga, boy was she refreshing, although distracting. He hoped this wouldn't throw off his focus, like how he totally freaked in his dream, but he was sure he could handle everything just fine, the truth was, he had to. He had learned a lot and certainly toughened up over the years, but still mentally scarred from both Raccoon City and Spain. Just then a lingering thought tore him from the rest… Her! Ada Wong. His long time flame and the haunting ghost that was alive. She was so mysterious and calm all the time, no matter the situation, probably the most stable person Wesker's got, considering she's actually kept her sanity through both occurrences, and to top it all off, she was a beauty, and very easy on the eyes with an intense gaze. He wondered if he might get a glimpse of her while he was here, actually…he HOPED he would.

Leon was torn completely from his thoughts as the chopper lowered to the field near their destination and when the time came he and Claire bailed out, waving the chopper off then looked to each other.

"Should we split up now or when we're a little closer?"

"We'll part ways here. I'm going to insert through the A Entrance, you take B got it?"

"The shore side, right?"

"Right"  
"Keep in contact if you need anything and feel free to ask Inga for any kind of assistance."

"Right…" She nodded and they parted ways.

Claire darted off through the field, going west using the roof as her entrance. Once reaching the gates, she scaled them before dropping down on the other side, making a quick sweep with those electric blues before she darted for the helipad.

She firmly placed her back against a nearby wall, holding the S&W .40 by her head as she looked about. She heard footsteps near her and waited them out before round the corner and scaling the ladder. She topped the building to see the helipad just above her to the left; however she glanced off into the distance to see her chopper heading west and another heading south….

"Interesting…." She muttered before climbing a nearby ladder to reach the helipad.

Her gaze followed the south bound chopper and her brows knitted together in thought.

*I wonder who that chopper belongs to… Maybe Leon and I aren't the only ones concerned for Sherry. Her parents were big shot scientists who even after their deaths managed to get the last word… *

"I have a feeling what was started six years ago is far from over…" She muttered to herself before moving over to the door. She reached down and tried the door, but it was locked, just before she was about to look for an alternate route, the door opened and she moved around the corner near the door.

Cc: The Helipad's clear. Returning inside.

The guard stated before turning around to walk back inside. Claire's electric blues narrowed as she quickly moved around the corner and in the door, turning sideways as it nearly closed on her and up behind the guard she went, slamming her booted foot into the back of his knee and bringing the butt of the pistol in her hand across the side of his head, which took him down, but didn't knock him out, so she straddled his butt and grabbed the back of his masked head before slamming his face off the cement floor. That did the trick. She quickly looked around to make sure no other guards were around before she searched his body for a key card or some kind of pass.

Meanwhile, Leon found the bay area, and felt a droplet of rain touch his skin. He glanced upward to confirm.

"Just Great…" He muttered to himself before looking at his surroundings. It looked like an old hangar full of broken down trucks and tanks, and one of them had been blown up.

"What the hell happened here?" He outwardly questioned before he started snooping around. It looked like the explosion had happened about 8 or more hours ago. He glanced down to see small footprints leading out of the water and followed them right on over to an exploded truck. Lo and behold, there laid his lady in red, out cold and speared through the left shoulder. She'd apparently been captured and tried to escape a second time; however, she didn't make it very far. Either that, or maybe Hunk was feeling generous enough to at least make it look good, either way it didn't work out so well for Ms. Wong.

"Ada." He said before he crouched down next to her. He checked her pulse, amazed and relieved to actually find one. He glanced down to see the door of the one of the trucks had her pinned so he scooted over and lifted it with a light grunt before moving over to her shoulder. He had to get that thing out of her shoulder, but he had to get it out of the ground to move her. This could have been easy with her unconscious, but those serene gray eyes opened.

"Le…Leon?" She managed to utter out before trying to get to her feet, but Leon stopped her.

"Don't move…" He warned, now trying to figure out to explain what happened to her and what he was going to do to fix it.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned barely above a whisper.

"Don't talk. You've got a piece of debris in your shoulder and I have to get it out. So just stay calm and stay with me, Ada."  
She nodded and he proceeded to carefully lift her body, holding the rod in place as he pulled her and it from the ground, then leaned her body against this chest. She winced at the movements and didn't cry out, but she panted from it.

"Ok… Now I need to pull it out. Take a deep breath, Ada… One…Two…" He gripped the rod tightly and wrapped his left arm around her chest to hold her steady.

"Three." And he pulled the rod out the way it was already going through and the blood sprayed. This time Ada did cry out and her body collapsed against his chest while his right hand came to her wound. He grabbed her own hand and placed it over the front of the wound.

"Hold that, ok? Are you still with me Ada?"  
She nodded and he quickly reached up inside his cargo pocket for the bandages and while he worked, she ended up passing out. He knew he needed to her out of the rain or those bandages wouldn't hold up.

He looked about, trying to see if he could find somewhere close to hide her and settled for one of the other trucks. Leon lifted her lithe form in his arms and carried her across the hanger, which reminded him of the time he carried her from the emergency trolley to the office. He worked the cab's door open and gently laid her across the seat, then climbed in over her to the driver's side seat and closed the door.

He pulled her torso across his lap to prop her upper half up and then reached to his radio and called in Hunnigan and Claire.

Leon: "Hunnigan, Claire. I found a wounded civilian in the complex. Her wounds are secure, but I'll need a paramedic to come in with the chopper. Can that be arranged?"  
Inga: "I'm already on it, Leon."  
Claire: "Got it. Leon, I'm inside, and heading toward the laps, I'll meet up with you."

Leon: "I'll try to hurry."

Claire: "Claire out…"

From there they ended their transmissions and Leon simply sat there waiting for Ada to wake up, because he couldn't just leave her here. He looked at her face, which was so serene and peaceful. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen still. He reached up, gently petting her damp locks, and just looked at her. There was a time when he believed he was in love with her, but heart breaking to be in love with a dead woman who wasn't really dead after all. His thoughts frustrated him until suddenly she started to mumble in her sleep… All he could make out was his own name, and she twitched, knitting her brows together as she continued to whisper to herself.

"Leon… Leon… I'm sorry…" He gave her quizzical look, but remained silent as his heart rate increased. What was she dreaming? What was she dreaming about him? What was going on in her mind?

"Don't…. You can't leave…" She whispered and squeaked almost in tears it seemed which broke Leon's heart and he couldn't help but ask out loud.

"Why, Ada?" He questioned and looked at her face as her brows relaxed…

"Because… because… I love you." She confessed to Leon in her dream and unknowingly confessed to Leon himself and it felt like his heart stopped beating, and then suddenly started pounding in his chest as he held her in his arms.

"Ada… Ada, wake up!" He shook her gently and her eyes blinked open and widened as she looked at him, recapping her dream, terrified that he might somehow know what was going on in her mind. He gazed at her with those intense aqua pools and she blinked slowly.

They didn't say anything, and didn't need to with the way his chest rose and fell against her ribs and how her finger tips touched the hair at the back of his neck. He maintained eye contact as he leaned forward and she lifted as their lips came within a breath away from each other before Leon spoke up…  
"We need to keep moving..." He said whispered, allowing his clean, warm breath to wash over her lips, and she blinked her half closed eyes open again as she looked up at him, hesitating before her eyes lowered and she spoke with that sad, disappointed tone.

"Okay." She nodded, before they both pulled back, blinking as they looked at one another.

Meanwhile, Claire wondered into the lab area of Wesker's HQ, looking around for any sign of Sherry, before she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around to see the silhouette of a female in dark BDU's walk passed the doorway slowly. The figure stopped and looked in Claire's direction before continuing on her own path. Claire didn't question the woman because she didn't attack, so Claire continued on her way. She hit a button and stepped inside to find Sherry there and a scientist with a needle in her arm.

"Get away from her!" Claire exclaimed drawing the gun level with his face. He obeyed and stepped back.

"Claire?" Sherry questioned and sat up.

"Sherry, Can you stand?"  
Sherry nodded and proceeded to stand up, but gasped as Claire felt a gun at her back.

"Hold it right there, Redfield" Claire gasped and raised both hands, while Hunk took her pistol and motioned Sherry to sit back down, and then looked to the scientist.

"Back to work." His voice boomed, before he took Claire around the back of neck and started to guide her out of the room. As they walked out into an open room, there were three quick, sturdy steps before suddenly Hunk was shoved into the nearby wall and Claire was pushed forward onto the ground and she rolled over on her back to find that female figure giving a bit of a war cry as she shoved a booted foot into Hunk's Chest, which sent him and her foot through the wall he was slammed into. She stumbled back and quickly stepped forward and grabbed him by his tactical vest and pulled him to his feet, only to throw him over her shoulder and seven feet across the room where he rolled and came up on one knee.

Claire scrambled to her feet, grabbing her pistol and went back for Sherry, while Hunk was distracted.

Meanwhile, Hunk moved forward tackling her to the ground and drew back, aiming to nail her in the face, but both of her hands grabbed his fist and her hips thrust upward the same time she yanked, and he was forced over her head. She quickly rolled onto her hands and knees before standing, which he did the same.

"Who the hell are you?" Hunk questioned through the mask, but she didn't answer him with words, but rather her right fist, which he blocked, but was clipped by her left fist, before she proceeded to swing around and bring her right foot in toward his abdomen again with a spinning back kick, which he managed to catch and he chuckled at her.

She grunted and then pushed up with her left foot flopping her weight forward to send the heel of her left foot into his lower jaw and they both fell back onto the steel floor, before both stood up, looking at each other. The trained and keen silver eyes of the female blinked an eerie blink while hunk huffed slightly. At the same time they moved in on one another and spent the next five to seven minutes of the fight dodging and countering each other's blows…

Leon booted the door down, trying to find his way to the labs to find Claire, and also clear a path for the wounded Ms. Wong. He no more than stepped out into the large open room, before he was sent right back into and against the wall with a strange female body against his chest and they both slid down the wall together, and she landed on his lap, but she was instantly back on her feet, darting after Hunk, who sent a right hook after her, but she ducked, and came right up under him with an upper cut.

Leon coughed and watched the fight between the mysterious raven haired female soldier and Hunk, before he sent a glance to Ada who merely smiled.

"Friend of yours?" Leon grunted out as he caught his breath.

"Something like that. Call her Plan B."

"Plan B?" He coughed again and got to his feet looking to Ada for his answer."

"Should I have failed... Her mission is to eliminate Hunk, Wesker, and retrieve the sample, no matter the collateral…"

"What? All by herself?"

Ada nodded and Leon chuckled.

"What's she gonna do, tickle his doo-dads?"

Just then, the Soldier pushed Hunk back and took a few quick steps forward and sent the top of her booted ankle right into Hunk's groin, which lifted him off the ground and made him curl up on his side on the floor a few feet away from her, and he groaned, holding his "Doo-Dads".

"Holy shit…." Leon muttered and blinked before quickly turning to Ada and helped her up and out of the door, as Leon watched the woman holding Hunk now at gun point.

"Traitor…" She grumbled with those deep gruff tones and pulled the trigger of the H&K "Match", killing Hunk right then and there, and immediately aimed the gun at Leon and Ada, but Ada stopped her and Leon's movements looking to the woman, who lowered the gun after recognizing her as the insider. Ada's eyes widened then.

"LOOK OUT!" Ada warned.

Only for the "Plan B." to be jumped on by Wesker as he took her in a choke hold.

The woman's deep voice growled while she wrestled with Wesker before finally breaking free and twisted his arm, causing him to be flipped over onto his back.

Meanwhile Claire came back to the labs to find Sherry and the Scientist, but the scientist was on the floor out cold with Sherry standing over him.

"Sherry?" Claire questioned and Sherry turned around.

"Claire?!" Sherry quickly moved in to hug Claire.

"Did you do that?" Claire questioned while she hugged the teenager and gazed over her shoulder at the scientist. Sherry pulled back from Claire and nodded confirming that she'd downed the scientist on her own.

"Good job, kiddo." Claire commended.

"Let's get you home…" Claire finished as she took up Sherry's hand and the two women were off.

Together they turned and moved back through the lab trying to get to the helipad before they heard a shot fired. Claire's breath caught.

"Leon…" She whispered and started moving in that direction before Leon and Ada came through the door. Leon looked up to see Claire and Sherry there.

"We can't go that way…" He shook his head and the four of them started in the opposite direction.

"Why?" Claire questioned.

"You'll see…Ada?" He looked back to her and she looked at him to let him know he had her attention.

"I'm sure you know the place better than I do.. How can we get to the helipad from here quickly."

"Through these doors, up the stairwell and it'll bring use out above Wesker…"

"Ok.." He nodded and pushed the doors open and went in gun first. He saw a guard and shot quickly before he investigated further, finding it clear, then motioned for the other three. The lot of them went up the stairs and eventually came out on a cat walk above the two fighting down below.

Just then Ada fell forward, into Leon, who was there to catch her. He quickly crouched down with her and cradled her in his left arm and on his left thigh. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to have passed out again. Leon opened her eyes and checked, then looked to her shoulder to see it wasn't clotting very well because her bandage was soaked clear through with fresh blood.

"Leon. What's wrong?" Claire questioned as she moved over to see if she could assist but Leon shook his head, seeming very frustrated.

"She's bleeding to death. Her wound isn't clotting because she's too fatigued."

It was as if Leon was blaming himself for it and that caught Claire's attention as she eyed him up.

"What can I do to help..." Leon though for a moment and then answered her.

"Take Sherry and get her out of here. Contact Hunnigan and get our chopper in here immediately!"

"On it." Claire nodded and stood to lead Sherry across the catwalk and through the door.

Meanwhile…

* I shouldn't have done that. I should have just left her rest a little while longer, and this wouldn't be happening. Damn it, Leon. *

He was getting more and more flustered by the second, then suddenly he blinked, having a flash back of his 'dream with Hunnigan and how not focused he was. He immediately cleared his mind and picked Ada up, because his guts told him not to leave her there, and his heart wouldn't let him. He picked her up in both arms and started to carry her across the cat walk, before the cat walk was shaken and split in the middle. Leon looked to find the raven haired, solo army to be the one forced through the metal. Leon looked in the opposite direction to see Wesker in his thrust punching stance and his eyes widened. Wesker stood up straight with his gloved hands at his sides and a hint of a smirk at his mostly flat lips.

"Wesker." Leon growled, before looking around for a quick exit, and found only one, so firmly holding Ada in his arms, he took one step forward and the cat walk wrenched and dropped about a foot, before Wesker began to laugh.

"It appears the Mercenary did me a favor by killing Hunk…. Because SHE is still alive." He motioned to Ada and continued..  
"Mr. Kennedy, make this easier and walk out of here…without Ms. Wong.

"No way, Wesker! You're gonna have to-"

The bridge lurched again and he stumbled forward and tossed Ada out of his arms; however he clawed after her only to capture her right arm in his hands.

"Looks like I won't have to try anything at all…Leon." Wesker said in such a degrading tone of voice, before another chuckle left him.

Leon looked down at Ada and blinked as history was about to repeat itself, that awful moment he'd regretted for six years, the core of his night mares, here it was all over again, like a second chance to redeem himself or an ugly reminder…


	8. Chapter 8

Love in a Danger Zone.

Chapter Eight:

His Redemption.

* Don't let her go… You can't… and you won't. You're stronger now, just PULL HER UP!*

Leon gritted his exposed teeth and pulled her up with ease and then over his shoulder…

"Not this time…" He said confidently with an upward nod, before Wesker jumped up onto the cat walk, which caused it to lurch and cave, which sent all three of them rolling back down onto the ground floor. Leon and Wesker recovered from the tumble well and ended up facing one another. Leon's famous cotton eyes also worked in the opposite way with the ice coated glare he gave Wesker, before he growled and moved in to tackle Wesker.

He was successful in the tackle; however, Leon was met with a silencer in his face. He quickly dived out of the way just as Wesker pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed his left cheek and outer ear, nothing too serious, but it sure did sting. While Leon was distracted with his wound, Wesker stood and aimed the pistol down at Leon, who crawled back a bit.

"Say Good Night, Leon Kennedy." Wesker stated casually.

Just then something clipped Wesker's right knee and was then drilled into Leon's left shoulder. Leon winced as his eyes closed tightly before he looked up to find a strange looking commando knife buried in his shoulder, all the way to the hilt. By the curvature of the handle, he could tell he didn't want to try and pull it out, because he might do more damage to himself. He looked up to see where the knife came from and saw that female mercenary stepping up and drawing back just as Wesker turned around. She palmed him twice, square in the nose, before she grabbed him by his head and brought her knee up to his ribs twice, before bashing his face off of her knee. He doubled over, but she wasn't finished with him just yet. She straddled the back of his neck, crossing her ankles tightly before throwing all of her weight forward and down, which cause Wesker to be thrown into the wall as she stood up. She took a few staggered, and tired steps over toward him, before winding back and sank her left boot into his cheek several times repeatedly.

Meanwhile, Leon struggled to get up and get to Ada, but the knife made it impossible to move that arm at all! Just then the knife was ripped from his shoulder and slammed into Weskers right forearm, which pinned it to the floor. From there she executed a powerful axe kick which ended up shattering his legs before she moved over and stood on his left forearm, drawing the USP "Match".

"Good Night." Her gruff tones muttered to him, stealing Leon's thunder, as she aimed the handgun down at him, gazing down through the dove tail sights of her pistol. He lazily came around still knocked silly, then looked up at his assassin and panicked.

"No…NO!" He struggled but realized she had him totally immobilized and she had no emotions to play off of… Albert Wesker knew right then and there that she was going to be the last woman he'd ever see, what a shame.

Meanwhile Leon covered his feverishly bleeding knife wound and doubled over, wincing and gritting his teeth. He could feel the muscle that was ripped out when she yanked the knife out. With his eyes closed, suddenly he saw Inga's beautiful, while smile and glistening honey-brown eyes. Man, was she a great girl, a little hard to get, but well worth the effort. He was then determined to get home to her, so he concentrated on her image in his mind, until the pain in shoulder became bearable. From there he got to his feet, found Ada, and picked her up with a bit of a struggle, but he managed and started across the room. He took a few short breaths before kicking the door open, stumbling up against the wall before pushing off of it and continued through the door with Ada cradled in his arms.

After he'd cleared that hallway, he heard several gun shots, nothing less than a .45 caliber pistol. From that, Leon knew Wesker was done for and Umbrella would be stopped.

* I never realized that so much could rest on one man's shoulders. At least with him gone this should all be over. *

That thought comforted him as he finally surfaced on the helipad.

"Oh my God! Are you all right?!" Claire quickly moved over him as he dropped to his knees and gently laid Ada down before Leon leaned back against the wall panting slightly.

"Lemme take a look at that wound." Claire suggested as she also came to her knees beside him and started to examine his knife would to the shoulder. Leon calmed his pace and his aqua-blue eyes and he swallowed.

"How bad is it?"

"Well. It's pretty deep, and you'll definitely need stitches, but it shouldn't kill you. Just keep pressure on it." She picked up his bloody hand and placed it on his left shoulder as he nodded and relaxed against the wall, closing his eyes, but only for a moment, before his radio went off. He fumbled with it in his right hand and opened it up.

Inga: "Leon, how's the mission coming along?"

Leon: "Successful. Wesker's dead."

Inga: "Leon! There's blood all over you…Are you all right?"

Leon: "I'm fine, Inga. Where's our chopper?"

Inga: "I'm not sure, I lost connection with them 30 minutes ago, if they're still around, it should only be another 20 minutes, max."

Leon: "Glad to hear it…"

Inga: "Are you sure you're all right."

Leon: "Honey-Bun…. I'll see you when I get home."

He mouthed her a kiss and ended the radio transmission so he could relax. He glanced down to Ada, staring at her serene face for a very long moment, before his eyes fell shut…

Roughly fifteen minutes later, the familiar sound of chopper blades slicing the air filled their ears as it neared the roof top. Leon's aqua-blues opened and he smiled before relaxing his head. He was more worn down than he realized because he fell into a light sleep, still aware of what was going on around him. He could hear Ada's voice.

"I'm sorry, Leon…but I don't think you'll ever understand me, or accept what I do. … You're a good man, and I want you to stay that way… See you 'round, Handsome."

She kissed his soft, flat lips gently, before pulling back to brush those blonde locks of his hair off to the side, and away from his face, placing her hand on his face and smiled at him.

She immediately slipped away, moving over to the chopper marked with a large "G."

Leon's eyes immediately opened and he jumped, seeing Ada getting away, but she paused looking over her shoulder to him. She mouthed something to him.

"I love you…" She said before she smiled weakly and just then, the other woman in black fatigues stepped up behind Ada, ushering her into the chopper, before she followed. Leon tried to get to his feet, but his blood loss was so severe it held him to the floor.

"Ada…" He forced out with a rugged breath and tried to stand but by the time he got to his feet, the chopper was lifting off, even as he continued to stumble toward where the chopper had been.

"Ada!" he tried to raise his voice, but it didn't amount to much. Due to his loss of blood, he dropped to knees again, and then to his hands, shaking his head slightly as his vision blurred. Claire came to his side and started helping him away from the middle of the helipad.

"Leon. C'mon." Claire pleaded and he started to move a little better on his own, finally getting comfortably seated back against the wall.

Shortly after, the chopper Hunnigan had prepared arrived finally and they boarded. Claire sat beside Sherry, explaining how and why she and Leon came to her rescue and in the meantime, a folded paper air plane fluttered into Leon's lap and he quickly clawed at it to keep it from floating away. He glanced up to Claire and Sherry who were distracted by one another and he proceeded to open the paper. It was a letter from Ada and he felt his heart sink and skip a beat all at once as he began to read it.

{Leon,

I feel the need to apologize again. As I am sure you know, I still have a lot of secrets and by keeping them to myself it's kept both of us alive thus far. The moment we experienced in that truck made me realize that you and I could never possibly make anything work together. We will cross paths later on down the road, under better circumstances and until that day, be well Leon…

XOXO}

He lifted his head and shook it slightly as he folded the letter and tucked it away safely. He reached up to his wounded shoulder and rested his hand on it. As his eyes closed his thoughts roamed off to one Ingrid Hunnigan, aye what a wonderful distraction for his heart.

Ada rested her head against the padded seat of the chopper, closing her eyes while the G-Com paramedic stitched her shoulder.

"For a field dress, you didn't do too bad." The medic commented and Ada simply nodded, even though it was Leon who bandaged her. Her thoughts slipped off, roaming over Leon's face.

* Such a good man. I shouldn't have ever corrupted him by stepping into his life.*

She thought but suddenly she had other things to think about, such as her summery report on Wesker's findings and allow the Class E soldier to report their deaths.... She was so glad it was all over, working for G-Com was good, but since her mission was successful, she would have a fat pay check for it. Again, thanks to Leon coming to her rescue, she owed that man more than one can give in a life time. She was ready to retire.

{Two days Later…}

* They kissed like long time lovers and Leon's arms wrapped around her so tightly and lovingly, she could have melted, but the way his tongue teased hers, she knew how real this was, and Leon made sure of it. She ran her fingers up through his hair and he broke the kiss panting already and aimed for her neck, putting lazy open mouthed kisses there while he rubbed her ribs with his hands in slow, firm circles.

A light grunt left her throat before a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh… Leon." She stated his name in a low sultry, and calm tone of voice.

"Mmmmm-Ada…" He mumbled against her neck before a lust took him over and he grumbled against her neck before sinking his teeth in, but immediately replaced them with his lips, simply grazing her neck with his teeth, because he knew that if he bit her, he'd take a chunk right out of her neck because he wanted her so badly. He pulled her against him tightly, so her chest was pressed into his own, before his lips came crashing into her own again.

Her shoulder burned form the wound but not as hot as she burned for him. She pulled herself further onto his lap, straddling his lap while she suckled on his tongue, loving how he tasted, how he smelled, and how prefect and wonderful he felt. They were physically made for one another and they both knew that. They reclined and her free hand came to his face, resting her finger tips there as her weight settled on his chest.

He reached up under her shirt, while gently rubbing her back before suddenly he sat up, rolling her onto her back while he moved in on top of her. Ada usually was a dominate person and Leon knew that which was why he was taking advantage of her wounded state, and also wanted her all to himself, unable to get away until he said otherwise. His hand came to her stomach, rubbing along her ribs and then firmly squeezed her hips before grinding that bulge of his into her hips while they had their tongues down each other's throats. His right hand supported his weight as not to crush her petite form, but she was clinging to him because he just wasn't close enough.

She reached her right hand down to the bulge in his pants and firm rubbed it with her palm, which caused him to grunt, weakening to her touch, he breathed against her mouth, which she returned with her own whimper of want. She reached up and popped the button of his cargo's, unzipping them quickly before she let his manhood spring free, only to be capture by her hand. She proceeded to massage it, which earned her another moan before he pushed her skirt up to her hips, slipping those sexy gutches off to the side only to begin rubbing at her button feverishly. There were so many things she wanted to do with him, to him, and for him, but he snatched the idea right out of her mind as he broke the kiss and wasted no time on leaving a trail of kisses to her sex, but went straight to the source instead. He didn't tease her with slow, long licks, but rather, dived right into and suckled on her button before licking it feverishly then she started panting as a response.

"Leon…" She called out before he reached up to her right breast and fondled it, surprised to find her right hand atop his, helping him. He continued his oral assault on her snatch, before slipping his right index finger inside of her and she moaned, panting faster while her hips started to buck slightly

She sent him moans and pants of urgency and he obeyed going at it faster, which now in between her pants were sharp gasps for air. He slowed his assault to a stop and left the task with a kiss to her button, but then continued to slowly drill her with his digit while he moved atop her once more, and eventually stopped fingering her once their lips met in the middle.

Soon enough he placed the head of his exposed piece at her entrance and slowly pushed himself in inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt and then pushed a little further holding there as she moaned out his name and he grunted hers back to her, before he pulled back slowly and buried himself again with a grunt.

He waited and dreamed of this for six years and it was all about to be over in six minutes. Not that Leon's a one-pump-chump, but with his recent sexual tension, and his want of her for so long. He steadied himself and gazed down at her with those warm aqua-blues of his while he slid in and out of her with a firm, steady, medium paced rhythm, trying to make it last.

It wasn't too much longer before he found himself slamming into her while they gazed at on another he came, letting himself pour out inside of her so deeply, and then rested his forehead on her right shoulder while they calmed down and the continued slow shallow thrusts inside of her. They were in their own orgasmic abyss for the time being…*

Leon slowly came out of his sleep, and reluctantly left his heated dream of Ada with that pesky roll of quarters in his pocket again. Those aqua blues opened slowly and he smiled to himself until he looked at the empty pillow beside him which caused reality to sink in, but he brushed it off and went to reach up to his face with both hands and winced due to his left shoulder and rather than rubbing his face to help wake him up, he held his shoulder and sighed.

"So you've found a new way to haunt me…. Great."  
With that he got up to start his day.

While finishing his shower he heard his phone ringing and quickly jumped out, grabbing a towel on the way just as he reached for his cell phone, he slipped going right down on his butt, taking a chair and some condiments to the floor with him.

He did manage to answer his phone, but remained on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Leon?"  
"Yeah?" He sighed.

"It's Inga…"

"Well hello there, Sweetness…" He taunted and continued…

"What are you up to?"  
"Not a whole lot. I wanted to stop over and check up on you. Claire told me about your injury. How bad-"

"-I'm fine, Inga." He chuckled…

"Besides, I promised you I'd come back."

"Well, I'm still going to check up on you. I don't want your pride going to your head."

"Save the speech and get over here already…" He grinned.

"Gee, Leon. It sounds like you miss me or something…"

"Everyday."  
"Awwww, well I'll be over in a few. You behave and keep your bandages changed."  
"Yes, Nurse Honey-Bun."

"Ugh, Bye Leon."

"Bye."  
And they hung up.

When Hunnigan arrived, he didn't answer his door when she rang the bell so she knocked and the door opened, but by the force of her own hand…

"Leon?" She questioned as her brows knitted together. She hesitated but then finally stepped inside to find no lights on but a trail of tiny candles. She smirked and shook her head before following the trail quietly. At the end she found herself in his bedroom and she looked around for any other clues t his location.

Using his training on his soon-to be lover, he sneaked up behind her quietly. Very gently his hand slid around her waist as his slightly parted lips came to her neck. His warm breath rushed out over her flesh as his hand tightened around her thin waist. Seeing as his left arm was in a sling do to the knife wound.

"Mmmmm… Missed you…" He mumbled against her neck before he kissed it softly, holding his lips there as his eyes closed for a moment, basking in the feel of her soft skin.

"I can tell…" She grinned and tilted her head away to expose her neck to him more so.

"How's the shoulder?" She asked, before turning toward him. His grip loosened as he allowed her to turn.

"Been better, and for minute there I forgot all about it."  
He grinned down to her and she reflected the smile back at him. Her honey-brown eyes glistening in the candle light, seeing as she had no glasses on. He blinked before pulling her in toward himself with his fully functioning arm and placed his forehead against hers. She bit her lower lip and grinned while his right hand firmly gripped the small of her back. She released her lip and lifted her chin to plant along, but soft kiss on his lips, which of course, he happily accept and returned, but afterward he was the first to speak.

"That… was very nice." He said with closed eyes and then he opened them and looked at her. After a moment of gazing at her, he spoke up again.

"You're beautiful…" A couple of simple words, but it was his tone of voice and the look in this cotton eyes that made it the compliment that it was. Leon's words stood for what they really were, not out of pure motivation to get him what he wanted. He was a genuine fellow.

His grip on her loosened and he reached up to touch her hair, moving it from her forehead before gazing at her once more. She finally broke the lovey-dovey silence.

"So, Leon… What's the occasion? What're all the candles and the romance for, hm?"

She asked him with a teasing grin.

"Well… It's to make up for something." He started to explain before Inga giggled.

"Make up for what?"

"Well seeing as I'm injured, I don't know how good of a lover I'd be…so…"

"Tsk aaaww. Leon…" Her face crinkled with an adoring expression.

"We don't have to now. There's no rush… You're home now and safe. That's the number one priority."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her close with his free arm and nuzzled her.

"Ok." He said softly and continued.

"Will you stay with me again tonight?"

"That was part of the itinerary."

" Ah…well…" he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips and continued.

"What's next on the list then, Ma'am?" He asked tilting his head as he pulled back and looked at her. She grinned and hugged him more tightly.

"Well the main event's been spoiled so we'll have to regroup…"

"Hmmmmmm…." He proceeded to think it over.

"Got any suggestions?" She grinned and lightly pressed her hips against his which made him melt slightly, and of course it gave him an idea, but he recollected himself and answered her.

"Yeah…. You on top?" He almost pleaded his suggestion and she looked at him with a giggle and an arch of the brow.

"Leon. You have an injury."

"So?" He obviously didn't care; he was suddenly taken over by a wave of lust. His want for her was out of control. He leaned in and proceeded to kiss her and then moved to her neck.

"So! I don't think it'd be too….too….s...s…s…smart to…to.."

She trailed off as their lips met one another's. His tongue invading her mouth quite casually and surprisingly enough no mess.

After a thirty second heated make out session, Ingrid pulled away.

"Leon." She placed her hands on his chest to bar him off from her and she turned her head. Leon saw that she didn't want him to push himself to please her so he backed off.

"I'm… I'm sorry." He became bashful.

"You know I'll never make you do something you didn't want to." He explained.

She looked at him and gave him a genuine smile.

"I know, Leon, and for your information…I DO want to, but I just wouldn't feel right and I think it'd be better for both of us if you were healed up."  
Leon shook his head in defeat.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but…damn, ya don't make it easy. From day one, it's been tough."  
"What? Day one? Day one you expected me to be some cranky old hag and had no interest in me romantically until my dorky glasses were removed."

She teased him, giving him a poke in the stomach to which he grinned and winced playing like he was hurt.

"You're right, kind of. I thought you were pretty cute, even your glasses and forgive me before being an Eye-Guy."

Hunnigan merely patted his stomach and rested her head on his undamaged shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

"What do you say tomorrow I take you to meet my parents?"

"I think that sounds wonderful…" Se said slowly, yet genuinely excited.

They smiled to one another, before their lips found each others again, as their eyes fell shut….

Claire was riding free with the wind in her face and whipping those reddish brown locks all about while she was on her way home. She was remotely jealous of Ingrid, but it passed quickly… She wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was with Ingrid, that bothered her or if it was that Leon had found someone special and she felt a little left behind.

"Eh…. Redfield you're too wild for any man…"

She muttered to herself with a smirk before she was finally able to release it all together. Upon entering her home something seemed out of place like the lock having been shot off for starters. With gun in hand she glided into the room trying not to blink as she heard labored breathing coming from a back room. She cautiously followed it to find a man with his hand on his stomach seated at the window. He immediately lifted his head upon sensing her there and she immediately recognized Chris, her brother, who now had her at gun point. He slowly lowered the pistol once he realized who it was.

"Claire… You… you have to help me find… J… Jill."

With that he dropped the pistol and fell forward onto the floor and she found all the bite marks and large wound through his stomach.

"Chris!? Where?! Chris?! …CHRIS?!"

She dropped to her knees and checked for his pulse, which was surprisingly strong.

"Hang in there, Chris…" She stated firmly before calling 911.


End file.
